The Way To Love
by SakuShitsuoLover
Summary: Izaya Loves Shizuo But He Can't Admit It. He Goes On Hating Shizuo But In The Inside He Loves Him More Than Anything. Will He Ever Be Able To Find His Way To Tell Him?
1. Chapter 1

This is an IzayaxShizuo Fanfic! This is my first time putting one online so if the format is wrong, don't throw stones

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters or Durarara but if i did, the serious would have more Yaoi!

The Way To Love

That one person you love with all your heart, you can't forget about, until they break your heart. That's how Izaya felt, broken with no one to ever love him. He walked down the streets of Ikebukro, waiting for a certain man to come for he can torment him. It wasn't that Izaya enjoyed making Shizuo's life miserable; it's that the presence of him made him happy in some ways, even though he'll never admit it. He walked slowly, knowing exactly where the Neanderthal will be. He put an evil smirk on his face, covering his true self who can actually feel emotions. He saw the blonde man, smoking a cigarette while standing next to his boss. He noticed a man in front of him; he was wearing a suit, and talking way too much. Izaya knew what was going to happen next. He knew the monster couldn't be patient. He stayed where he was, watching as Shizuo stomped out his smoke, grabbed a nearby street sign and growled while sending the man into a nearby coffee shop. _There, there Shizu-chan~ now you show your inner monster. _Izaya said to himself. He walked over to Shizuo, knowing the blonde was already pissed to the point where he could snap him in two.

"Hey Shizu-chan!~" Izaya said in his normal, giddy intimidating voice that he knew annoyed Shizuo. Shizuo turned and growled at Izaya, his grip on the bend, street sign tightening.

"IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo yelled, winding his arm back to throw it at the informant who jumped out of the way. It was something that happened a lot. Shizuo would see Izaya and chase him until something ironically stops Shizuo and Izaya gets free.

"Aw, Shizuo, don't be a meanie, I just came to see how your job is~," Izaya said and Shizuo growled. He knew Izaya didn't give a damn about his job. He only wanted to piss him off and ruin his day like he always did when he wasn't busy making people miserable.

"You know damn well you don't give a fuck about me or my job you louse," he said and Izaya pouted with fake pain.

"That hurts Shizuo-chan! You know I care, care about how miserable you are," Izaya said and Shizuo growled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF 'BUKRO!" Shizuo yelled, and Izaya laughed and started running, knowing that Shizuo was closely behind. He turned down an alley that led to another street. He ran past startled and screaming people who knew never to interfere in one of their fights. He ducked and dodged the flying items that were constantly being thrown at him. He then ran into the road, and stopped. He turned around to see that Shizuo wasn't after him anymore. He frowned. _Where is he? _He thought and started walking back. He walked back to the alley to see that Shizuo wasn't anywhere. He turned around and sighed. He was planning on having a little fun with his monster before heading to Shinra's to give Celty an assignment. _It's really not fun when the other player quits before the game is over… _He thought and headed to Shinra's place. He walked through the streets of people of all kinds. Some he knew that had problems, who thought their lives were perfect but weren't and some who just wanted life to be over. He got in to the park when he was attacked from behind. He winced in pain as the concrete came at him fast, hurting like he was just thrown into a brick wall. He tried fighting off his attacker, but he felt he was being held down my bricks

"Get off of me! When I find out who you are don't think I won't murder you!" Izaya yelled, still; trying to fight and struggle when they pressed their knee to his spine, adding pressure the more he struggled. _What the hell! They are trying to break my spine! _He thought and stopped struggling.

"Izaya-kun, seems like you're not as smart as you seem," a familiar voice laughed and he growled.

"Shizu-chan you monster! Get off of me!" he yelled and Shizuo just laughed. He felt as if he were nothing at that moment, to have Shizuo actually catch him made him feel useless and stupid for not knowing that he was going to get attacked.

"Stop struggling you flea, then I'll let you go," Shizuo lied. He wasn't going to let him go. He was finally caught him and he wasn't going to let him fuck with his life anymore.

"Liar, you're not going to let me go are you?" he mumbled and felt the pressure leave off his spine and gasped for breath, not realizing he was short of it. When Shizuo was standing up, Izaya tried to run but he felt the hood of his jacket get grabbed.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere," Shizuo growled, throwing Izaya over his shoulder who gave a started yelp as he was flung over his shoulder.

"Shizuo! Let me go!" Izaya yelled and Shizuo chuckled. Izaya screamed and kicked but all Shizuo did was smile. He was bringing Izaya to Shinra's, because he was told to. He didn't know why, or for what but he didn't oblige. He just went with it. He wished whatever Shinra had to tell Izaya or had to do to him was painful… just payback for how much pain it caused him. He didn't exactly want to do this, but as much as he hated the flea, whatever Shinra had to do is perfectly fine to him.

A/N Man, this is short... I'm going to add more but not right now... I have many other things to do! Izaya and Shizuo will soon be in love, but right now, they have to have. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Considering that I have nothing to do today I'm going to update…

Disclaimer: As much as it hurts me to admit it but I don't own Durarara or any of the characters

Shizuo carried Izaya who soon just stopped struggling, realizing it was no use to him. Shinra's apartment was a good six blocks away from where they were, and the awkward silence between them was kind of frightening, but neither of them said a word. Izaya felt irritated, angry and some other unexplained feeling that he's never felt before. _Well this is going to be a rumor storm in Ikebukro now… _Izaya thought and sighed. It's not that he could care less what these ordinary people thought, but if he had any clients or even if his boss saw him, he knew his reputation was ruined.

"Shizu-chan, where exactly are you taking me? Oh, let me guess, to your apartment for you can have your way with me behind closed doors?~" Izaya said and Shizuo growled. He had enough of Izaya's always happy and evil attitude. He just wanted to get rid of the flea and then it was the end of his suffering, right? Without the flea around he could have a better life, right? Well, then Shizuo got to wondering. Maybe having Izaya in his life was a terrible thing, but he had this feeling in his heart, that he didn't want him to go.

"We're going to Shinra's," Shizuo grunted and Izaya groaned. That's exactly where he was headed.

"Well can you please put me down!? I have to go there anyways!" Izaya yelled and Shizuo sighed. He'd rather have Izaya got willingly than screaming and kicking any day. He then half put down half dropped the informants who then rubbed the wrinkles out of his jacket and the slight pain on his sides from the unnecessary grip Shizuo had on him. He then looked up and glared at him. _He's such an idiot sometimes… to think that I won't go willingly to where ever he was going._

"You know Shizu-chan, where ever you had to take me, you could tell, I would go willingly if it's safe. But if you were taking me into an alley for you can kill me, I'm not so sure," Izaya said, still frowning. He saw him get angry and then Izaya smirked. Pissing the monster off was easy, way too easy that he was ready to knock you into inexistence with a street sign in a second. Izaya witnessed many of Shizuo's victims get sent into walls, windows, stores, and even parked cars. It was both funny and sad to him, that someone who hates violence can have such a short temper.

"I know you flea, you wouldn't have gone willingly," Shizuo said and Izaya pouted.

"You don't know everything. But if you want to know a secret, you're going to have to pay, and not just with money," Izaya said running away towards Shinra's. He knew Shizuo was going to chase him after that comment. It wasn't easy for Izaya to say those sexual comments to him anyway, but deep down inside, he felt he kind of meant them. _Hell no… like I could ever love a monster_ Izaya quickly thought and heard a growl and his name being yelled. He wasn't going to stop running, because he doesn't exactly know what Shizuo would do to him. It he tried to break him back just by telling him that Shinra wanted him, imagine what he'd do when he really wanted to catch him. Izaya saw Shinra's condo appear and quickly ran across the street and into the doors. Taking the elevator would be stupid when being chased so he threw open the doors to the stairs and quickly ran up the flights of stairs two at a time. He made it to the fourth floor and threw open the door that led to his apartment door. The quickly knocked on the door, hearing Shizuo's threats to kill him and then Shinra answered.

"Ah, Izaya, glad you came, where's Shizuo?" he asked and then Shizuo threw open the steel door, it almost flying off its hinges. Izaya smirked before entering the underground doctor's home. He kicked off his shoes and went to walk to the couch. He would've avoided the whole situation of being caught by Shizuo and called Celty but he wanted to have a fun game of cat and mouse with his monster.

"So, I was only here to come talk to Celty, but then this brute wanted to tackle me in the park to tell me you wanted me," Izaya said and Shinra turned to look at him.

"True, I did need you, I had to ask you to do me a favor," he said and Izaya crossed his legs and looked at him with a look that meant continue. Unfortunately, the clueless man didn't catch on. _I wonder who the real idiot is sometimes._ Izaya thought and sighed.

"I'm listening," he said and Shinra sighed.

"There's this patient of mine who gave said he's bring the check for his plastic surgery but he never came back, and I heard he apparently fled the area, is there any way for you can track him down?" he asked and Izaya scoffed.

"Of course, this is easy, considering he probably has no money, and didn't flee the area; he's probably in hiding. Just give me a name and I can find him by this afternoon. Was that all you wanted?" Izaya asked, feeling that the assignment was a waste to his talents.

"Yes, so, I'm pretty sure you're going to charge me, how much?" Shinra asked and Izaya just waved his hand. It was such an easy task that Izaya didn't even need money to do it.

"This is kind of a disgrace to my talents, I can't take money from you, but you owe me because you're wasting my time. And, you got me attacked," he said gesturing to Shizuo who hadn't stopped staring at Izaya as if he was going to try to stab him any second now. For some reason, this was probably the first time they were in the same area and they weren't trying to kill each other. It was probably because this was their childhood friend's home and they wouldn't dare. Izaya stood up and stretched, his shirt lifting slightly over his stomach showing his stomach. Shizuo caught himself staring and then snapped out of it quickly before Izaya noticed. Shizuo caught himself staring at Izaya a lot since they were in high school. It's just the way Izaya was, fearless, evil, and one hell of a smartass. Then, when they were fighting almost all the time. He tried to push the images of the informant out of his head sometimes, but the way Izaya always tormented him just sent this rush of untold emotions through him and he just got angry about them and tried to get rid of him.

"Well, I'm leaving, remember Izaya stay out of Ikebukro if you want to live," Shizuo said and Izaya smirked.

"You know you don't want me to leave Shizuo, you know you love me~" Izaya said in a giddy tone and dodged the coat stand that was immediately thrown at him. Shizuo sighed and turned around. _Sometimes, I don't even know if it's a lie anymore… _Shizuo thought and left without another word. No matter how much it pained Shizuo to admit it, he loved Izaya, and he just wanted to keep that little bit of love to himself and never share it. _Unrequited love…. _Shizuo thought as he pushed the button to the elevator. That's exactly what he thought, that Izaya would continue to hate him, that his love would never be returned, but maybe somewhere inside of Izaya, he also had a unexplained love and that would be Shizuo. All he could do wait, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was always going to wait.

Later that day, Izaya sat at his office, faxing the information he had found for Shinra. It was so easy, that Izaya could've done it in his sleep. He leaned back and sighed. He had finished all his work for the day but felt he was forgetting something. He had checked his planner twice and his calendar but everything was done. Then, he remembered how he caught Shizuo staring at him when he was stretching at Shinra's. _I could've sworn I saw him blush… _Izaya thought and smirked. There was no way Shizuo was falling in love with him. He was, Izaya Orihara. Almost everyone he met hated him, and this was Shizuo he was talking about. Shizuo didn't love anyone but his little brother. But if Shizuo was actually in love with him, why would he threaten to kill him every day? Izaya thought about it for a while. _Is there any possibility that I could love Shizuo? _He thought and sighed. There are those few times that Izaya does really mean what he provokes Shizuo about him loving him. He then remembered how Shizuo hesitates before reacting. _Love?_ Izaya asked himself. _What does love really mean? Can I ever fall in love? Do I actually love Shizuo, and that's what that unexplained feeling is when I'm around him. _With thoughts like this, Izaya just put his head down in his arms and thought about Shizuo, exactly how Shizuo was thinking about him, at that exact moment. Izaya just sat there for what seemed like eternity and thought about Shizuo. Could he ever love Shizuo after what he's done to him? If he confessed, would he think it was a joke? If these feelings are 100% true, will he ever be able to face Shizuo again? With emotions like this Izaya didn't know if there was a way to hide them, but he was going to find a way before he ever saw Shizuo again.

The next day was slow. Shizuo walked around after his boss, Tom, and looked at the time. It was 2:00 meaning Izaya should be coming soon. Shizuo waited, and waited anxiously for the informant to show, and when he didn't, he felt himself get disappointed, and worried. _If the flea isn't here to screw with me then something has to be wrong, _Shizuo thought and scoffed. He was thinking about Izaya even though the informant probably didn't give a rat's ass about him. He was going to stop worrying when he saw Izaya walking slowly down the street. Izaya glanced at Shizuo, seeing him stare at him and looked at the ground, his heart speeding up. _So love feels like a heart attack huh? _He thought and started walking faster. He didn't want to bother Shizuo, or be bothered by him. It was strange to Izaya but with the thoughts he's been having he didn't want to accidently act upon something that wasn't true. He looked at Shizuo one more time who was staring at him and frowned. _Will you quit staring? _Izaya thought and sighed. He wanted Shizuo to chase him, have him mind on him and only him. He wanted Shizuo to chase him until he caught him and embrace him in a warm, loving hold. Izaya then noticed what he had imagined and blushed. He was going to have to face Shizuo sooner or later and keeping his feeling locked wasn't going to be easy. He just wanted the feelings to end somehow. Either Shizuo says he loves him, and they try falling in love or he thinks Izaya is crazy and they go on trying to kill each other. On the outside, Izaya didn't care what would happen between them, he hoped they'd never have to fall in love, but on the inside, he wanted Shizuo more than anything. Shizuo sighed and looked down when Izaya just walked past him. _Why didn't he come provoke me? Why did he keep walking? Was he in a hurry? Is he giving up? _Shizuo scoffed at his sudden thoughts. He should be happy that the informant just walked past him. With Izaya out of the way he could get his job done without any problems, but why did he feel that he wanted Izaya to provoke him? They both sighed and looked down. They had these unexplained feelings for each other, and no matter how much they don't want to admit it to anyone, they needed each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! It took so long! My flash drive was destroyed so I had to retype. I promise I will never take a month again okay!? So enjoy!**

Izaya was exhausted the next morning. He had stayed up all night, thinking about Shizuo, and when he finally went to sleep, Shizuo was all in his dreams. _Never knew that Shizuo was that romantic in even my dreams…_ Izaya thought and sighed. He kicked his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, his bones aching from just lying in one position all night. He fixed his shirt and extended his arms, yawning and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was going to have to face Shizuo sooner or later, and if anything, he preferred later more than anything, then he realized, that he wasn't being himself. He was the guy that manipulated people into jumping off buildings, got information about people in a heartbeat, and didn't shed a tear when he got stabbed, which, by the way, may never happen again! He smiled at the way he thought of it and walked downstairs where he saw his assistant making coffee. He blinked twice and looked up at the sky.

"If there really are superior god up there, and I'm in love with Shizuo as I think, and Namie is actually making coffee, I swear you are trying to tell us the world is about to end," he said and Namie turned around and frowned.

"Are you trying to say I can't be nice at times?" she asked and Izaya laughed. That's not what he was saying but it was mighty close. It was just that Namie was a bitter woman with a very passionate, let alone very creepy, obsession with her little brother who had fallen in love with the head of a dullahan, who hasn't been nice to Izaya at all. Izaya always found this obsession of hers rather interesting. He continuously asks her how it started but he gets the same answer every time and it upsets him to know that he can't get the most simplest of information out of such an evil woman.

"Now, as you can see, I'm tired, and I need you to run some errands for me since I'm too sleep deprived to do it okay?" he said and he saw Namie smirk.

"Because you were thinking about you're new love for Heiwajima-san hm?" she said and Izaya felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at Namie and tried to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. _Oh my gosh Izaya… you can't even deny it _he thought and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess," he said and looked at Namie who looked shocked as he was. Maybe it was time for Izaya to settle this whole misunderstanding with Shizuo already. He knew that if Shizuo didn't love him, one heart break wouldn't have hurt as much as a punch in the face from him. No, it would probably hurt a lot more.

Shizuo was sitting on the bench in the park on his day off smoking a cigarette when his phone rang. He grunted lowly and pulled it out, flipping it open and sighed.

"Hello?" he asked in a dull, bored voice and he heard the hesitation from the person and grunted.

"Are you just trying to waste my time?!" he yelled and then the person sighed.

"Ah Shizu-chan, why do you have to be a big bully hm?" Izaya chirped and Shizuo felt his heart skip. _The flea… now the bastard wants to bother me. _

"What do you want flea, this is kind of a bad time," Shizuo said, his voice a little shaken but Izaya didn't to notice, let alone care. Izaya looked at Shizuo with a bit of doubt. He doubted a man like Shizuo would come to love a person who wanted him dead and despised the man with great honor. He doubt Shizuo even liked him as a friend, so to think that Shizuo would come to love him in a second was just rather impossible.

"How so, I thought it was your day off," Izaya asked, remembering the protozoans schedule like the back of his hand, as if it were branded there. (TBH, I barely know what the back of my hand looks like so I feel this metaphor is a big fat lie) He heard Shizuo sighed and chuckled lightly. Shizuo hadn't threatened to kill him yet, and basically those were usually his first few words he spat at the flea. Izaya wondered if Shizuo somehow knew about his unrequited love for him and wanted to be nice to him and let him down easily. Or maybe Shizuo loved Izaya and was going to confess this undying love to him after 8 years of fake hatred can end. _It seems the flea isn't going to let off any of the painful thing he says so why should I? _Shizuo thought and sighed through the phone.

"Shizuo, I have to tell you something, and I rather tell you this over the phone than in real life because I'd rather live today more than anything for some unknown reason, so hear me out," Izaya said and Shizuo sighed hurriedly. _It's probably some stupid shit anyways so he's probably better away from me anyway… not that I could ever find myself hurting him. _Shizuo thought and waited for Izaya to say what he had to. When he didn't respond right away, Shizuo began to actually worry for Izaya like he always did when he was in this state, just for Izaya to be faking and cut him again.

"Hey louse, you okay?" he asked and he heard him sigh heavily. _No… not exactly…._ Izaya thought, _why can't I just come out with it 'Shizuo, I love you' they are 3 simple words teenagers spit out as if they are for public use. _Izaya thought and sighed again. He was going to say it, no matter if it meant he had to move out of Japan and to Russia like he planned if his work ever went wrong. He took a deep breath and was quiet before saying.

"Shizuo, it may sound weird and stupid to you, but I feel I love you, and if you think this is some kind of cruel joke, it most definitely isn't, because I've been agonizing about telling for a while now, and now that I said it, I feel like a punch in the face would hurt way less if you told me that you still hated me," he said and Shizuo was quiet, his face red and his hands shaking. It all felt like a dream to him. It all felt like a cruel joke that if when Shizuo confessed to Izaya himself he'd burst out laughing and have another thing to taunt him about. Another reason to make Shizuo feel more distant from the guy he loves. Another reason to make Shizuo feel alone.

"A-are you serious about this? Like honest to god serious Izaya, no jokes, no laughing, and dead ass serious?" Shizuo asked, giving a dead on giveaway that he loved Izaya back. Izaya frowned a little, not exactly believing what he heard before giving Shizuo the clarification that meant yes. Shizuo smiled widely. It was happening, but he still couldn't believe it. He thought that once he confessed, IF he confessed then Izaya would most defiantly laugh, so he was afraid. He was afraid that if Izaya was telling the truth and Shizuo didn't reply then he'd be breaking his first loves heart. He also felt that if he told Izaya how he felt and he didn't love him then he was just driving himself into grave pain. So, he tried something risky, very risky that he didn't know if this would hurt more than being shot.

"If I told you, right now, that I loved you too, how would you react?" Shizuo asked and Izaya was really shocked by the calm, comforting reply. He was expecting something like "quit fucking with me" or "yeah right flea, as if you could love anyone" but that was quite interesting to him.

"Well, I would be very happy to hear that you would but I would also think it was a lie," he said and Shizuo nodded, thinking that was typical Izaya. He wanted to assure Izaya that he wasn't going to lie to him, but at the same time, Shizuo was worried he'd have his heart broken. But, even though all the doubt, he took another risk.

"Well flea, this isn't a lie, because ever since high school, no matter how much you hated me, the reason I chased you was because I loved you. It all seems stupid to chase after a psychopath who cuts you and wants you dead but even through that, I couldn't find myself to hate you," Shizuo said and Izaya found himself blushing, thankful that he was in his home and not out in the public for all of Japan to witness his embarrassment. There was a long deafening silence. The only sounds they heard were the background sounds of Namie working and the busy streets of Ikebukro. After a while Shizuo thought it was time to clarify their positions.

"So, if we confessed, what should we do now?" Izaya thought about it.

"Maybe tomorrow night we should meet up somewhere in Shinjuku, where no one knows us and can witness this. It's not that I wouldn't like to be seen with you, it's just it would be very weird and people will be planning for the end of the world," Izaya joked and Shizuo nodded even though Izaya couldn't see his physical agreement

"I understand you completely. So, you're place tomorrow night around eight?" Shizuo asked and Izaya thought about it.

"Sounds about right, see you then Shizu-chan," he said before hanging up. Izaya felt happy yet nervous. He's never been in the same room with Shizuo before without him throwing a door or a table at him. He's never seen Shizuo smile or laugh unless it was full of hatred or evil. He's never, ever seen Shizuo happy. Izaya sat at his desk and stared at Namie clean. Izaya had dated in high school before, but the kind of relationships he had were sex, sex and more sex. He obviously had never had a decent relationship before and thought he wanted one now. It was about two hours since they confessed and he got bored of staring at Namie and decided to ask her a simple question.

"Hey Namie," he said, and she looked up curiously. Izaya hesitated at first, remembering how short tempered she was.

"Yes?" she asked, not knowing why he wanted her after he's sending her to do a two page list of errands front and back.

"What's a normal relationship like?" he asked and she frowned. She thought this was some kind of joke since Orihara-san always talked about how he dated a lot in high school. And Namie knows that he occasionally brought a few lovers home now and then.

"Orihara-san, you've dated before," she said plainly and Izaya sighed, turning around in his chair for Namie won't see his embarrassment.

"I've only had sex in my relationships, I've never had a regular one where it was cute and fuzzy," he said, not realizing those words were coming out of his mouth at all.

"Well, I don't know what to say Orihara-san, you just act how you normally would. Except for you, you would act like you do here, right now, not evil," she said, cleaning his kitchen and Izaya stood up.

"No way, that can't be done," he said and Namie sighed.

"Yes you can, just think about it, if you showed Heiwajima-san how you really were, don't you think he'd love you more? Maybe you can act like that for work, but with your personal life, you need to lighten up. Maybe Heiwajima-san will love who you are, maybe that's who he fell in love with in the first place," she said and Izaya was quiet. He was wondering this since the confession. Why exactly did Shizuo fall in love with him if he was always so cruel to him. It just didn't make any sense to him. He sat down and stared at the wall. _Who did you fall in love with Shizu-chan, the real me, or the cover up?_

**A/N: I'm really bad at this so the chapter are going to be short and there are going to be many of them IT TOOK ME SO LONG CUZ SOMEONE DESTROYED MY FLASHDRIVE! Gosh I was so mad but I retyped it. So, review for chapter four because I'm not sure if anyone if actually reading it….. so yeah…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I thought I should update now. I have nothing to do this summer until after we go to Pennsylvania with my family. Also, I'm getting a job and that's good for me since I need money! So enjoy this chapter! I tried updating early!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything don't rub it in.**

* * *

Izaya sat at his desk drinking coffee that Namie made. It was the day that he and Shizuo had made plans and he kept telling himself he had nothing to worry about, but there was a lot to worry about. It was weird since they had nothing to really talk about and it wasn't like they were friends so the whole thing was going to be awkward. _Maybe I should just start out being his friend before this whole thing gets out of hand. _ Izaya thought and turned his chair around so he was facing out of his window out into the streets of Shinjuku. The city was lit with lights clarifying that some people knew that the day was done. Izaya liked living in Shinjuku because there were less colored gangs around and there were fewer threats to his business for someone finding him. Also, it was pretty close to Ikebukro for he can bother Shizuo. _Oh yeah, I can never have that same thrill of having Shizu-chan chase me, bummer. _He said and slouched. He already knew this whole thing had come with consciences so he couldn't complain. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee while glancing at the clock and nearly choked. It was already 7:30 and Izaya hadn't even started getting ready for their "date". Izaya got out of his chair and sprinted up the steps and into his bathroom for a quick shower. He could just call Shizuo and say he needs and extra half an hour and lie saying his work got piled up but it hadn't crossed his mind until he was already showering. _Damn, who knew that I would lose track of time? If this gets worse who knows maybe I'll end up falling off a building trying to persuade someone to do it themselves. _He thought grabbing his shampoo and lathering his hair with the blackberry scented gel (I didn't know what to say so why not blackberry?) and then rinsed his hair out. After making sure he was pretty lean, he quickly got out and grabbed a black towel of the rack and wrapped it around his waist and ran into his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers quickly and grabbed a long sleeved black V-neck t-shirt and then some black jeans. He got dressed and looked at the time. It was already 8:10 so he pulled some socks on quickly and ran downstairs, careful not to slide on the tiled floor and walked down the stairs to see Shizuo sitting quietly on his couch and he frowned. _How in the world did he get in here? _He asked himself and looked at his door to make sure it was still on the hinges. It was. He had made sure he locked it when he got back from Hokkaido this morning and he locked it after Namie left to go get his dry cleaning. All he had left was to ask him.

"H-how did you get in here? The door was locked," he said and Shizuo looked up, not realizing Izaya had walked in and pointed to his kitchen.

"Some woman let me in," he said and he sighed. Namie must've let him in. He saw his clothes on his couch and looked around to see where Namie was. To Izaya, she was his assistant, but if Shizuo would've witnessed the things he made her do, he would think she was his house wife. Izaya sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table and stared at Shizuo. They just stayed in silence for a while, because neither of them knew what to say. It was an awkward silence, and when Namie walked in to see them just sitting there she frowned and walked away to finish some work. It was bothering Shizuo that there was so much silence so he decided it was time to start.

"So, what do you want to do? Just sit here in silence?" he asked and Izaya shook his head.

"No, want to walk around town for I can show you the place?" he asked and Shizuo nodded. It was probably better than sitting around doing nothing. They stood up and Izaya looked at Namie who was moving some paperwork.

"Since I might not be here when you leave, leave you time card on my desk okay?" he said and she nodded and he walked to the door slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. They walked out of his house and into the elevator.

"So, you know what we should do," Izaya said and Shizuo looked at him. It was still kind of weird for him to start talking to the informant normally. He had a habit of calling him a flea and louse so it might take some time to wear off.

"What?" he asked and Izaya smirked.

"We should go get ice cream, I'm not that fond of sweets but I know that you are," he said and Shizuo nodded. Ice cream or cake was always a good sound to him. He followed Izaya to the local ice cream shop and on their way he noticed that the place was quiet. He wanted to ask Izaya why but he thought it wasn't worth it. He looked around to see how friendly the people were and that no one was afraid to wave at him or smile. To Shizuo, it was strange that Izaya could live here, but then he realized that if Izaya lived in a nice neighborhood, it would explain why it was hard to find him.

"Izaya-kun, I have a question," Shizuo asked, still looking around and Izaya stopped at looked at him.

"And that should be?" he asked and Shizuo looked at him.

"Why exactly did you choose to live in Shinjuku?" he asked and Izaya frowned. Shizuo saw the sudden frustration in his face and wanted to retreat from the question.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," he said and Izaya laughed. It wasn't his regular sinister laugh, it was kind of soft and happy and sweet in ways. Shizuo was shocked by the calm reaction and even Izaya seemed somewhat stunned by the laugh.

"It's because no one would suspect me to live somewhere with such perfect people. People with such perfect lives and no bad. That's exactly why I go to Ikebukro to human watch, because that's where the best of humans with problems are," Izaya said and Shizuo felt like that explained everything to him. He can live in Shinjuku for people won't be out to kill him, and he visits Ikebukro to watch people and get work. _Not to mention piss me the fuck off. _He said and sighed heavily. It's going to be hard to go through the day with being friendly to the flea and not wanting to smash his face in. Not that he'd ever act on such a thought. He looked up and saw that Izaya seemed content, looked as if he were having a regular day walking down the street, not being followed by a guy who might snap him in half if he said something wrong.

"So Shizu-chan, what do you do when you're not working for Tom-san hm?" Izaya asked and Shizuo sighed.

"Sitting in my house, avoiding you," he said and Izaya stopped walking and looked at him, frowning.

"Why would you do that?" he asked and Shizuo sighed.

"Izaya, why would I want to be tormented and cut by you every single day? Sometimes you need to take a break away from the pain. I know you have no idea how it feels to be tormented and pissed off every day but, it's not fucking fun. That's why on my days off I stay inside, to actually have a little happiness in my life," he said and Izaya looked away. _That can't be good. _He thought and started walking again. He knew what he was doing was making Shizuo mad, and he knew he was physically hurt Shizuo but he never knew the things he did mentally hurt him in any way. He sighed heavily and walked to the ice cream store. He's been in here with his little sisters before but that was years ago.

"So, what do you want?" Izaya asked and Shizuo blinked twice before thinking about what to have.

"Just strawberry ice cream," he said and Izaya nodded buying two strawberry ice cream cones. He handed one to Shizuo and he nodded thanking him and Izaya smiled. They decided to walk around town some more and talk. It was more of asking questions to Izaya but he didn't mind it.

"So, have you ever actually killed someone before?" Izaya asked. He always had wondered if Shizuo had killed someone when he was angry. I mean, with the strength to pick up a truck and throw it about 50ft, a punch in the face can knock you dead before impact. Shizuo looked at him and frowned.

"No," he said and Izaya was kind of shocked.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Shizuo asked and Izaya sighed.

"Well, not really," he said and Shizuo frowned. He would think it was a yes no or maybe question. When he said "not really" he didn't actually understand how to react to that.

"What do you mean by 'not really'? It's either you did or you didn't," he said and Izaya looked at him, pokerfaced.

"It depends on how you take it to the term murder. If you count it as just physically killing them with a weapon or your hands then no, I haven't. I was very close but he got medical help. If you say that persuading young girls and even boys to end their lives by jumping off of buildings is murder, then yes, I've killed many people before, but they committed suicide for all we know, all I did was give them advice to just push them off the edge. Literally," he said and Shizuo stayed silent. _He's one sick bastard..._ he thought and didn't ask any more questions. Izaya noticed that Shizuo was quiet and then noticed that it was probably because of what he said. He sighed and continued eating the ice cream that was melting in his hands and thought it was pointless since he barely likes sweets anyway and threw it away. He then remembered what Namie said and sighed. It probably just couldn't be helped. Izaya had been acting sinister and evil for so long he forgot how he used to be before his parents died. He glanced and Shizuo and sighed. He had his hands in his pockets twirling his pocket knife around and stopped walking completely. _It's not worth it._ He thought and turned around and started heading home. Shizuo noticed this and looked at him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked and Izaya looked at him and sighed. _Oh, forgot about him… maybe we should head to get a drink or something. _He thought and smiled.

"To a bar, there's one close by, come on," he said and Shizuo followed him. Izaya wasn't that big of a drinker so maybe going out for a drink once in a while won't hurt. As for Shizuo, drinking a beer twice a week was his thing so it didn't bother him. But he also had to thing about his job and not to be a hung-over body guard. They walked a little and started talking again once Izaya noticed the awkward silence between them was irritating.

"So, how are your sisters? Haven't seen them in a while," Shizuo asked, remembering Izaya's twin sisters who weren't as evil as him but were pretty scary. Izaya sighed.

"They're fine, they visit me once in a while, sometimes a little too often," he mumbled and Izaya remembered how Kururi had tried to sell him to these thugs for they can get to see Kasuka. Izaya doesn't really hate his younger sisters, but he's pretty much afraid of them in ways of how they try to sell him off to horney thugs. He can't say that he doesn't want to protect them, he taught them how to protect themselves from thugs and how to kick some major ass. He is also embarrassed by them, but he would never admit it to them. Shizuo and Shinra are probably the only ones in the Ikebukro who knows that they are his sisters.

"Izaya, Izaya," Shizuo called out, stopping in front of the bar and Izaya kept walking. He must've been in deep thought to not hear him so Shizuo looked at the ice cream cone in his hand and looked at Izaya and threw it. It sailed through the air and hit him right on top of his head. He let out a startled scream and turned around angrily, thinking it was probably a middle school kid who'd love to see get pissed off. He then saw Shizuo waving at him, smiling happily and pointing at the bar he'd passed. _Whoops… _he thought and touched the top of his head where there was sticky strawberry ice cream in his hair.

"You idiot, why didn't you just call me, now look what you did!" he screamed and Shizuo laughed and Izaya frowned. Shizuo kept laughing as the ice creams rolled down Izaya's face and he wiped it off. He started walking back to Shizuo who continued laughing and stopped in front of him when he got there. He thought he was going to be mad but instead he smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Alright, it's not that funny anyways. Oh and next time you hit me with an ice cream cone, you better watch your back," he said and walked inside the bar. They walked past people who were cheering for the sports that were on and sat down in stools and ordered their drinks. ( I don't drink so I don't know what kinds of beers are out there! Sorry) Shizuo quickly finished his drink and Izaya stared at him in disbelief. He knew that some people could drink a mug of beer in seconds but he never knew exactly how they did it. Shizuo noticed how slow he was drinking and shook his head at him.

"C'mon Izaya, if you want to drink like a lady this bar isn't meant for you look around, this place isn't meant to be fancy its meant to have fun," he said and Izaya looked around at the people who were playing pool and probably gambling too. There were men and women who were chugging down there drinks and tipping the waiters and waitresses way too much. A lot of people here were way drunk and probably having a lot of fun and it sickened him how vulnerable they were being. But then again, this is Shinjuku not Ikebukro. Not many people here have to worry about being raped or kidnapped because this place has high highly surveillance.

"I don't know Shizu-chan, this isn't the kind of stuff I do on weekly bases," he said while Shizuo started drinking his second beer. He was lucky that they were free since they had to pay to get in. Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's shoulder that flinched at the sudden contact and looked him in the eye.

"I understand but what do you have to lose?" he asked and Izaya thought about it and shook his head. There was no way he was going to chug beers and act like a drunken fool like he did when he was a teenager. He held on to the glass that looked barely touched and then at Shizuo who was drinking a third beer. _He's going to be too drunk to get back to Ikebukro safely… someone's going to kill him if he tried. _Izaya thought and Shizuo say his staring at him.

"C'mon Izaya, just once time, and if you don't like it, I won't bother you," he said, his voice already slurring a bit and Izaya sighed. He was going to get really annoyed by Shizuo's drunken talk so he stared at the beer before someone looked at him and laughed.

"It's obvious that he's never had fun before. If he's that uptight about drinking a beer then why don't you hike up your skirt and get the hell out. This isn't a place for a princess," some drunk dude said and Izaya frowned. _What the hell… _He thought and stood up. Shizuo notice what was going to happen and made a note to never return here again. Instead, Izaya sighed and chugged down the beer, the liquid burning his throat as it quickly filled his mouth. Random people cheered, over hearing the conversation and once the mug was empty, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the man, feeling a little dizzy.

"So, I must be one hell of a princess huh?" he said and smirked when the guy looked away and finished his drink. He felt a little dizzy and looked at Shizuo who was smiling at him. A couple of guys walked over to them and asked them to drink with them and they did. They played pool, and watched the game. Bet on how many beers they could drink and had hell of fun. That is, until it was time for them to go. It was probably 11 o'clock and they were both wasted. They were laughing while walking down the busy streets since the clubs had just opened an hour ago, and it was a Friday night.

"Shizu-chan, that was sooooooooooo much fun! We should do it again, like tomorrow," Izaya said, leaning on Shizuo's shoulder for support. The informant was a drunken mess and barely could stay up by himself. Shizuo hadn't exceeded his limit like Izaya did and shook him head at what he just said. _Like hell I'm ever going drinking with you again. _He thought and sighed.

"No, we can't, we are never going again," he said and Izaya pouted.

"Why not Shizu-chan!?" Izaya whined and Shizuo just ignored him. They were walking down the streets where Izaya lived and they he heard a startled yelp from the small man beside him as he fell on the ground and stayed down there. Shizuo sighed and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his condo.

"Shizu-chan, I can walk myself, you don't have to carry me," he said and Shizuo laughed.

"You couldn't even walk down the sidewalk properly, and you fell several times," he said and Izaya giggled. Shizuo can see why Izaya was against drinking and why he will never ask him to have fun again. When the elevator opened and Izaya was finally quiet Shizuo looked through Izaya's jacket pocket for his keys but couldn't find them. He frowned when the noticed they were clipped to his pants and went to take them off when his hand brushed against Izaya crotch causing him to react.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing!?" he cried and Shizuo shook his head, unlocking the door.

"Nothing, it was an accident I swear!" he said, walking into his house and dropping him on the couch. He turned on the lights and sat next to Izaya, who was lying down.

"Accident huh?" Izaya said smirking and sitting on Shizuo's lap. Shizuo's face was already dusted a light pink color until Izaya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He pulled his closer, closing the space between them.

"Well how about we do something on purpose," he said and kissed Shizuo gently, causing Shizuo to put his hands on his hips while he enjoyed the sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was longer, not entirely better but whatever. I noticed I made a huge mistake in the other chapter. I said Izaya looked at Shizuo while they were on the phone. UGH I'm sorry about that. Please Review! And there with be hot drunken sex in the next chapter so this is a warning!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how this turned out because I've never wrote a lemon in third person! I'm sorry if its kind of bad but I promise I'll do better! / I hope you will enjoy it though! And I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! I've been hopelessly busy and tired. I'll never do this again! And this is my first smut ever so, don't kill me if it's bad…**

* * *

Izaya kissed Shizuo hungrily, as he sat on his lap. Shizuo knew it was wrong but it felt so right the way Izaya ran his hands inside his no longer buttoned shirt. They were sitting on Izaya's couch and Izaya was pretty drunk, and so was Shizuo. Their tongues battled in each other's as they moaned in pleasure hitting those sensitive spots in their wet caverns, Shizuo pulled Izaya's shirt off, breaking the kiss looking at Izaya's lust filled eyes and feeling his cheeks warm, turning a light shade of rose. He ran his hands over Izaya's chest and back earning a moan from the informant as they reconnected their kiss in a passionate sloppy matter. Shizuo pulled away from the informant's mouth and connected to his neck biting and sucking on his neck, causing purplish bruises in his neck and chest. Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's hair as he moaned in pleasure, feeling the heat run through his body with such intensity that he could feel the precum wetting his boxers. Shizuo ran his thumbs over Izaya's already erect nipples and smirked.

"If you're already hard here, I wonder how it is down there," he said and Izaya's cheeks darkened from a light shade of pink to a light shade of red. Shizuo, began to lick Izaya's pert pink nipples before biting them, causing his cry out and grab tighter onto Shizuo's hair. The pleasure was unbearable. Izaya was just ready for Shizuo to pound him hard, so hard that he was seeing so far out into the universe when he came. Izaya was into rough sex, and it wasn't so hard to believe. He loved the pain and pleasure that he was feeling and couldn't get enough of it. Shizuo licked and bit and licked Izaya's other nipple and before leaving them completely before unbuckling his pants and pulling them off, throwing them on the floor. Izaya pulled Shizuo's pants down and throwing them on the floor and stopping.

"We should, finish in my room," he said quietly, thinking of how Namie would react if she saw Izaya passed out naked on the couch with Shizuo on top of him. Also, it would take a very long time to get semen stains out of his couch cushions. Shizuo wondered why, but didn't think too much of it and picked Izaya up and walked upstairs. When they got to Izaya's room, Shizuo put Izaya down and pulled his boxers off and grabbed ahold of his cock and began to pump him, running his thumb over the tip of his cock, wiping away the bit of precum. Izaya looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was planning before he got on his knees and looked up at Izaya who looked down at him and smirked before plunging his head over the tip of Izaya's cock, causing the informant to gasp. Shizuo took his mouth off of Izaya's cock to lick up and down his shaft, causing Izaya to throw his head back and moan. Shizuo teased Izaya by sucking only on the tip, felling him trying to force more of his cock into his mouth but Shizuo stopped him from doing so, hearing him whine in protest.

"Shizu-chan, you big tease," he whined and Shizuo smirked, taking more of his cock into his mouth, tasting the bit of semen that leaked into his mouth, swallowing it. Izaya hated how teasingly slow he was being and knew that the only way to get what he wanted was to beg for it.

"Shizu-chan….. f-faster… p-please," Izaya begged, his eyes half lidded and lust filled. Shizuo heard him beg and was surprised since he didn't have to force him too, a little disappointed. Shizuo started sucking faster, hearing Izaya's soft pants and moans getting louder and louder the faster Shizuo sucked. Izaya felt his cock start throbbing with a painfully hot heat, and closed his eyes as Shizuo reached down and started playing with his balls, making the feeling rise.

"S-Shizu-chan…. I'm gonna…." Izaya started and Shizuo quickly moved his head before Izaya released in his mouth. Shizuo saw Izaya frown and smirked before running his fingers gently over the base of his cock. Izaya let out a low whimper when Shizuo ran his hands between Izaya's legs, playing with his balls before reaching in his boxers to stroke his own cock. Feeling the precum leaked out of his neglected member which was painfully hard.

"Izaya, do you have any lube?" Shizuo asked, knowing that he had to have some around here knowing the man the informant was. He probably always had a spare bottle or two around for his job, since some people are hard to get information from…

"In the nightstand drawer. The second one," Izaya said in a needy voice. He just wanted Shizuo to fuck him really hard, so hard that he didn't care If he prepared him or not, he just wanted to have his long, thick cock in his ass making him scream until his voice went hoarse and he couldn't scream anymore. Shizuo walked over to Izaya's nightstand to open his drawer and froze when he saw what was inside. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and turned to see Izaya sitting on his bed patiently waiting. _What the hell does he do on his free time?! _Shizuo thought to himself looking at the stuff. There were hand cuffs, several bottles of lube a cock ring and…. A dildo? Shizuo couldn't believe what he was seeing and saw a couple of magazines under them and ever more sexual toys.

"Shizuo, what are you doing, the lube should be right on-" Izaya said and saw Shizuo looking in his drawer, forgetting what he had in them. Shizuo was startled when he heard Izaya use his first name properly and turned around to see Izaya looking at his curiously.

"What an interesting "toy" collection you got there," he said and Izaya's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh, yeah…" he said and Shizuo nodded. He didn't care that he had them, in fact, he was a little hopeful that maybe Izaya was willing to use them. He walked over to Izaya and climbed on the bed and hovered over him. Izaya flipped over on his stomach and stuck his butt in the air and waited for Shizuo to prepare him. Shizuo took his boxers off before he squirted the gel on three fingers and rubbed one of his fingers over his entrance, receiving a whimper from Izaya who was growing impatient.

"Be patient child," Shizuo joked and heard him sarcastically laugh. Shizuo then plunged one of his fingers into Izaya's tight heat earning a moan from the informant. Shizuo thrusted his finger in and out swirling in around hearing Izaya moan quietly with pleasure, his legs shaking from his orgasm build. Shizuo then put a second finger in, hearing him moan louder with pleasure, feeling Shizuo thrust his fingers in and out of him, scissoring and twirling them. Shizuo added a third finger, searching for Izaya prostate, his cock throbbing with impatience wanting to be inside of him to hear the informant scream his name when he came. Izaya's body was shaking from any possible think that could cause it and when Shizuo's fingers brushed over that spot that made his vision go black and gasped. Shizuo heard Izaya moan and started thrusting his fingers into that place. Izaya felt his prostate being abused, and moaned louder at the about of please he was receiving. He felt his cock twitch at the feel of his prostate being abused and his moans turned into heavy pants. Izaya felt himself close to his limit and Shizuo reached down and started pumping Izaya's cock, knowing that he needed to release before they continued. Shizuo felt the precum leaking from Izaya's tip. Shizuo pumped Izaya faster, hearing his silent moans getting louder the faster he got. Shizuo also thrusted his fingers in Izaya as he pumped him, hearing him cry out as his released, clenching his walls over Shizuo's fingers. Shizuo slowly pulled his fingers out and squirted some lube in his hands, rubbing it over his cock to make it less painful for him.

"I'm going in," he said, and heard Izaya mumble something that sounded like hurry up. He placed the head of his cock at Izaya's entrance and gently pushed in. Izaya hated how gentle he was being and pushed his hips roughly against Shizuo, earning a groan from Shizuo.

"You can be impatient," Shizuo groaned, hearing Izaya pant from forcing Shizuo into him. The informant scoffed at him.

"And…. How come….. you have the… right to say that?" Izaya said between pants. Shizuo got annoyed by Izaya's smart remark and took that as the cue saying he was adjusted and pulled out and slammed back into Izaya's fragile looking for. Izaya moaned with each of Shizuo's slow steady thrusts and it annoyed him.

"F-faster…." He panted and Shizuo didn't ask, he just increased his pace. Shizuo thrusted fast and hard into him, hearing Izaya's moans and cries of pleasure made him more excited and he thrusted even harder into him. Izaya grabbed at the black sheets and cried out when Shizuo hit his prostate. When Shizuo noticed he'd found it he pounded harder into that one place, hearing Izaya's moans and cries getting louder. Shizuo reached down and started pumping Izaya's cock in time with his thrusts and Izaya grabbed harder at the sheets.

"Shizuo, I-I'm….. I'm gonna…" Izaya cried out Shizuo's name when he came, releasing his seed all over Shizuo's hand, his stomach and the sheets. Shizuo came no longer after that, filling Izaya's insides and fell over exhausted. They both rode off their orgasms and Shizuo pulled out of Izaya.

"Well, I'm not going to work tomorrow," Shizuo said, his head already hurting from the oncoming headache. Izaya sat up and crawled under the covers.

"That's what you say after this?" Izaya laughed and Shizuo sighed, crawling after him.

"No, I love you is appropriate now, right?" he asked and Izaya leaned in and kissed him gntly.

"Yes, yes it is, I love you too." He said and they bother fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Izaya woke up with a throbbing headache and sat up too feel arms around his waist. _What the hell… who is this? _He thought and tried remembering who the figure in his bed was but could not. He remembered going on a date with Shizuo, buying ice cream, walking into a bar, drinking a little then everything else was a blur. He turned his head to see Shizuo sleeping silently in his bed and face palmed. _This brings high school and college back again. Sex on the first date, whore much Izaya? _He thought to himself and looked at the time and swore silently. It was 11:00 and Namie was probably already downstairs. He got out of his bed, his hips in a great amount of pain and whimpered silently. _Damn myself for being so masochist. _He thought and limped to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got in, washing the dried semen off of his stomach and thighs. After he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room, his head killing him. He pulled on some blue boxers, probably the only colorful thing he wore, some black socks, a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. He threw the towel around his neck and looked back to see Shizuo still sleeping and quietly left the room with no intention to wake him up. Izaya walked downstairs the pain in his head and hips killing him and saw Namie staring at him, looking shocked.

"What's your problem, is this not an everyday thing?" he asked and Namie looked at the several articles of clothing all over the living room floor and at him. Izaya noticed the clothes and sighed. _Well then… so much for keeping it a secret. _He thought and looked at Namie and frowned.

"Well, I see you and Heiwajima-san had fun," she said smirking and Izaya glared at her.

"You mean the fun you will never experience, only when you're alone at home and you imagine you're dildo is you're brother, such a turn on ne~?" Izaya said annoyed and Namie glared at his lies. Or, at least Izaya thinks they're lies.

"Well, did you use you're toys?" she asked and Izaya scoffed.

"I was drunk, I have no idea what the hell happened," he said and Namie laughed, thinking it was a lie since Izaya rarely drinks.

"You drunk, Orihara Izaya doing something to harm his figure?" she said and Izaya felt disgusted, and a throb of pain in his head.

"Namie, get me some pain killers or what the hell wards off a hang-over. Hurry before I vomit," he said, feeling nauseous and Namie walked to his medicine cabinet and went to get him some meds. She walked back to him with a glass of water and two pills and handed them to him.

"Anyways, where is Heiwajima-san, I know for sure he didn't leave here in his underwear," she said and Izaya sighed.

"Of course not, he's in my room," he said and Namie smirked.

"So, is this another, 'fuck him and leave him Izaya?" she asked and Izaya leaned on his couch and smiled softly.

"No, not this time. I think I'm gonna keep this one."

* * *

**So I feel that smut was terrible. I don't know why but I write them better in first person. I'm gonna post the new chapter in about two days tops. And this time I promise. So, I hope you enjoyed and REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Very loved 3 Unless u like making me unhappy _(._.)_ These seem so much longer in word.**


	6. Chapter 6

**See, I kept my promise right? But this was really hard to type since my glasses broke and I can't wear contacts. But anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Keep him? Izaya, when was the last time you had a proper relationship?" Namie asked and Izaya shrugged. It was the fact he probably has never had a proper relationship. He would always meet up with the guy or girl and have sex with them and never talk to them again. It wasn't because Izaya wanted to make them feel bad it's just that he was never looking for a proper relationship

"You better be careful, I heard Shizuo is an angry mess when he wakes up," Namie said and Izaya waved his hand at her.

"The man threw street signs, vending machines, cars, people and trucks at me. I think I can handle some morning crankiness. Oh and make me some coffee please?" Izaya said with a fake smile and she scoffed at him and went to make him some coffee. Izaya knew that he had work to do so he went to his office desk and started looking at what he had to do. He had to meet up with this guy in Ikebukro that needed help finding his missing daughter. He had met with him a week ago and found out she had fled the city to meet up with her mysterious boyfriend no one knew about.

"Teenagers, the best type of human there is," Izaya laughed and Namie walked up to him and set his coffee on his desk.

"Weren't you a teenager not too long ago?" Namie asked and Izaya sighed. He was only 24 and pretty successful to be that young. He could retire young and still have enough money to take care of himself. Yup, that's how good his job is. Izaya got up, grabbing the files that he had on the man's missing daughter and walked to the front door.

"Wait, you're leaving before Heiwajima-san wakes up?" Namie said, sounded concerned and Izaya nodded.

"I'll be back in about an hour. If he asks where I went I do have a job. Oh and make him something good for breakfast, please? Thank you," Izaya said and grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes and headed out. Namie stared at the door and thought that maybe Shizuo was drinking and set down some medication on the table and a glass of water for him. She scoffed at the idea of making _his _lover breakfast and started working when she heard the upstairs shower turn on. She stopped and looked at Shizuo's clothes on the floor and picked them up and folded them neatly and walked upstairs to put them in Izaya's room. She opened the door and placed them on the bed and quickly left. Shizuo heard the bedroom door open and figured it was Izaya. He let the warm water roll over his skin and then lathered his hair in Izaya's blackberry shampoo and conditioner. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went out into Izaya's room to see his clothes neatly folded on the bed and frowned, knowing they weren't there before.

"What the fuck? Is the flea really that nice?" he said to himself, pulling on his boxers and pants He Put on his short sleeve button up shirt and walked downstairs forgetting the tie and vest. He walked to see that woman in Izaya's house and wondered who she was.

Namie noticed Shizuo and smiled warmly.

"Good Morning Heiwajima-san, I figured you had a hangover and put some medication out for you. Also I am going to make you breakfast so what would you like?" she asked, mostly looking at his figure to wonder why Izaya was limping slightly.

"Morning, and you can call me Shizuo. Thank you and okonomiyaki would be okay," he said and Namie nodded and went to go cook him what he requested. Shizuo picked up the pills and glass of water and hesitated before taking the pills. His head had a dull pain in it since he didn't drink as much as Izaya. He remembered the night better than Izaya did. Izaya was chugging down beers as if they were the best thinks in the world. He's surprised that he could still work after the amount of alcohol he's consumed. He would expect him to have his head in the toilet all morning.

"I guess he can handle things better than I thought," he said quietly and remembered that he also had a job to attend to. Then again he did tell Tom he might not go to work just in case he did drink. Namie came back with Shizuo's vegetable pancakes and he thanked her and grabbed the chopsticks and began eating. They weren't the best tasting things in the world but since this was probably the first homemade thing he's had someone made for him in a while, he couldn't complain. Shizuo wasn't planning on staying long, but he also didn't want to leave just in case Izaya was expecting to see him when he got back so he turned on the TV to watch some anime that was on.

"Oh and Heiwa- Shizuo, Izaya will be back in a couple of hours. I'm thinking he wants you to stay," Namie said and Shizuo looked at her mid-bite and nodded.

"I figured," he said and turned his attention back to the TV. Shizuo had never had sex with a guy before. He always had sex with girls and got in trouble with their parents and ended up having to leave them. With one girl, that wasn't exactly the case. He didn't know how he would tell Izaya but since they were barely going out, he didn't worry about finished his veggie pancake and walked the dish over to Namie when she put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and gave her a questionable look.

"Yes?" he asked, a little confused on why she was touching him. She looked down and then up at him before removing her hand.

"Do you really love Izaya?" she asked and Shizuo stiffened at what she had said. He did tell Izaya he loved him after they had sex, and Izaya said it back but they were both drunk. Except when he told Izaya how he felt, it was as if he meant it, deeply.

"Yes, I do, why?" he said and Namie was shocked. _Someone actually loves Izaya… so weird. _She thought and nodded.

"Well, be careful, Orihara-san is one evil son of a bitch," she said and Shizuo laughed which startled Namie.

"I would know that more than anyone, we hated each other since high school."

* * *

When Izaya left his apartment, a woman below him stopped his down the block and that confused him, since no one ever talked to him.

"You live in my building right? The fourth floor?" she asked and Izaya nodded slowly, not knowing why she stopped him. She was his age, maybe a little younger, and he had never seen her before in his life.

"Well, I live with my brother and my mother and they said that they heard screaming coming from you're apartment really late. Was everything okay? My brother said that it sounded like you were having sex but, I don't know," she said and Izaya felt his cheeks warm a little. _Were we that loud?! _He thought and smiled at her.

"You shouldn't worry about it, looks like your brother can hear pretty well," he said mumbling the last part and leaving. He still felt the pain in his hips and turned slightly to see the girl staring at him and turned his head and started walking faster. He knew that people in this city were so concerned about people, that he should be more careful when doing stuff like that, but he couldn't stop it since he couldn't remember anything. Izaya walked to the train station where he saw someone who caught his eyes. He looked down at his papers and then up at the man and saw that it was the man looking for his daughter. _Well, that was easier than I thought, way too easy… _he thought and walked up to the man and saw him looking around until he spotted him.

"You honestly don't follow orders," Izaya said and the man frowned.

"You said meet you at the station," he said and Izaya smirked at his stupidity.

"The station in Ikebukro! Jeez, why would you bring yourself all the way over here knowing you're tight on money? Oh, and about your daughter. She moved to Hokkaido with her boyfriend. I wonder why everyone was going to Hokkaido then there's a festival going on, a real big one. And you better find her quickly because that so called boyfriend isn't really safe," he said, handing some informational instructions to him and the man looked at them and looked at him.

"Thank you so much," he said and Izaya turned around and left him there. Izaya didn't tell the guy that his daughter was also being held captive because he didn't ask any of that. Also, with what he paid him wasn't enough.

"That wasn't hard at all. Now, I have to go to Ikebukro and find that girl," he said and went to board the trains. Izaya thought about Shizuo in his apartment and stopped. This was probably going to take a couple of hours and he found himself wanting to be with Shizuo instead of watching this girl attempt suicide just for Celty to save her. He turned around and headed home. He didn't have anything to do until later on so he could relax in his house since Namie had the information ready for him anyways.

When he got there Shizuo was sleeping on his couch and he took off his jacket and looked at Namie. He looked at the tie and it was 1:30. He noticed that this had taken longer than he thought, since he stopped at the convenience store and bout some sushi.

"Namie, did you get the information ready for me?" he asked his assistant and she nodded. He took off his shoes and walked to the couch and shook Shizuo's shoulders lightly before stopping and noticing how peaceful and not deadly he looked sleeping. Izaya stared at him for a while and smiled. He looked at Namie who was staring at them and walked to her.

"Hey Namie," he said.

"Yes Izaya?"

"I think I can get used to having him around," he said and Namie smiled at him.

"I think he's happy too."

* * *

**This chapter was terrible…. I'm sorry you had to read such horror. But the next chapter will be better because we have a little conflict! Let's just say Shizuo has a dirty little secret. And reviews are loved! I'll update in another two days. For you can all learn what Shizuo's been hiding.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time skip here. About a 6 month one to just get the thing going a bit. Also, let's just make sure people are reading this so to get another chapter, how about you review? Oh and Vorona makes an appearance unfortunately… Shizuo also has a surprise coming along. So enjoy! Oh and if you read the manga you would realize Vorona is really 19, but in the situation I put them in she's 24 like Izaya.**

* * *

Shizuo was getting aggravated while talking to his ex-girlfriend. Apparently Vorona was going back to being an assassin and she had a deal with Shizuo five years ago.

"Vorona, I don't know, it's been five years since I've seen him, I doubt he remembers me," Shizuo said and he heard her groan over the phone.

"Okay, that doesn't matter, you made a promise, it's not like you have anything better to do," she said and Shizuo growled.

"But I'm in a relationship right now, I'm not sure if he even likes kids," he said and Vorona was quiet.

"H-he? It's a man?" she asked and Shizuo sighed remembering that he wasn't always open with his sexual orientation with people, but he was more likely bi-curious if anything.

"Yes, Vorona, are you sure he's okay with this?" he asked and he heard her sigh.

"Do you know how hard it is to tell a five year old that his daddy doesn't want to spend time with him? Very hard Shizuo. He's really looking forward to living with you," she said and Shizuo sighed. Yes, Shizuo is a father. Five years ago, Shizuo was at a bar and met Vorona and brought her back to his place. They had sex, she left the next morning and they thought they'd never see each other or contact each other. That was until Vorona ended up pregnant and didn't know what to do. She said that she wouldn't bother him with the baby unless she needed to go back to work, which is why she's calling him now. She just needed Shizuo to take care of their son since being an assassin is a dangerous job and she hasn't told anyone about Delic. Just in case anything were to happen to her, Delic would be in good hands. Shizuo thought about it and sighed. It would be good for Delic to learn who his father is, and he would love to meet the little boy himself.

"Fine, when are you planning on bringing him by?" he asked, hoping it gave him enough time to tell Izaya about the little guy.

"In about 3 days, just to get him prepared. And for me to tell him," she said and Shizuo groaned. In three days, he and Izaya were going to a festival. _I guess I'll have to post-pone. _He thought.

"Alright, I'll be there to get him at the station. I'll just tell Tom I have to pick up my kid… no one knew I had," he said and Vorona sighed.

"I'm sorry to put this all on you Shizuo but thank you, Delic will be so happy," she said and sighed.

"Mhm, and I'm happy to be able to finally see him," he said and hung up. Shizuo looked around for Tom and say him standing near a coffee shop. He walked over to him, probably looking irritated because Tom noticed quickly that something was off.

"Shizuo what's wrong? Who was the call from?" he asked and Shizuo sighed.

"Tom, remember when I said that I met a girl named Vorona and she ended up pregnant with my kid?" he said, remembering that he did tell some people.

"Yes," he said and Shizuo sighed.

"Well, she's actually going back to being an assassin after five years and I promised I'd take care of Delic," he said and Tom was quiet. It was as if he were trying to fit all of that into place before sighing.

"Well then you better tell Izaya after work or he'll wonder why you're walking around with a kid. Are you really willing to take care of this kid?" he asked and he nodded. He knew it were going to be particularly hard but he would be able to process it, right? The only thing is telling Izaya since the man hates children.

"I hope Izaya won't hate Delic," he mumbled and Tom patted his back.

"Don't worry, I bet he won't."

* * *

When Izaya was sitting on the couch, listening to what Shizuo had to say he couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you don't know how to wear a condom," he said and Shizuo scowled at him.

"Like you've never forgotten to wear a condom!" he said and Izaya smirked.

"I have, and I paid for an abortion," he said and Shizuo shook his head. Shizuo couldn't believe that there was actually someone in the world who hates children besides lonely old people. And he was definitely not old, or lonely. Well not anymore…

"Well, do you really hate children that much Izaya?" he asked and Izaya sighed, frowning at the thought of having a little Shizuo running around destroying things.

"Does he have super strength like you?" he asked and Shizuo shrugged.

"I don't know, haven't seen the kid in 5 years," he said and Izaya stared at him in disbelief. How was he taking a child that he's never met under his wing? Izaya felt himself getting more and more irritated since Shizuo didn't have a proper homing environment for the child. _What was this woman thinking?! _He thought and looked at Shizuo.

"Fine, if you agreed already you can't have that kid living in your place, you should move here. It's been six months since you asked me out so why not?" he said and saw Shizuo's face brighten up.

"Really? Thank you so much Izaya," he said and Izaya nodded and smirked. This was going to be difficult but with a kid like Shizuo around, thing were going to get very interesting.

* * *

The three days went by way too fast for Izaya. He said the boy could live in the guest room and decorate it however he wanted. Shizuo said that he would be back with him around six, and he said he'd be there if work wasn't bad. He was walking down the streets of Ikebukro when he ran into Kida, Mikado and Anri. He didn't understand why Kida bothered flirting with girls if he was a flaming gay. He noticed Mikado getting jealous every time Kida would approach them and it made Izaya smirk. _They've definitely been going out. _He thought and walked a little closer to Mikado.

"Mikado-kun, why are you just watching and not stopping your love from making you rage with furry?" he asked, smirking and Mikado turned and frowned.

"Because, if he wants to keep our relationship a secret let him, it'll only get him back later," he said, sounding a little off and Izaya looked over at Kida who was smiling and making the girls blush at the completely false things he was saying to them.  
"Izaya!" a voice called and Izaya looked around just to see his little sisters prancing towards him. He frowned at them before walking closer to them.

"Mairu, and no Kururi…" he said, noticing that his other sister wasn't with her, which caused him to get suspicious. He saw Mairu frown and gave her a questionable look.

"Izaya, Kururi is being a bitch at the moment," she said and he nodded, still confused on why she was walking alone. It's not that she can't handle a thug, Izaya wouldn't let that happen, but they are usually inseparable, even when on a date.

"Mhm, so what did you want?" he asked, noticing a black shopping bag in her hand and handed it to him.

"Happy birthday, I don't know if these will come into any use but how can you go wrong without knives and sex," she said and Izaya stared at her. _Knives and sex… typical Mairu and Kururi._

"Today's not my birthday, is it?" he asked, taking out his phone and looking at the date. May 4th. He looked at his little sister and frowned at himself. How the hell did he forget his birthday? Oh, maybe because he would rather not celebrate it. He doesn't even remember the last time he celebrated his birthday. Kind of sad in his opinion but he couldn't help it. Ever since his parents died, all he's done was try to raise Mairu and Kururi right, and he thinks he did a pretty bad job. (I do not know if his parents are really dead or not but my friend told me they were so…) Also, he didn't have many friends so it would just end up being a waste. Izaya took the bag from his sister and smiled.

"Thank you, wait… did you say sex?" he asked and she smirked a too familiar smirk. Izaya shook his head and waved to her when he spotted that girl he was going to provoke tonight. He saw her walk into an alleyway and he started following her. It was kind of early to jump off a building so he followed her until he saw two guy run into that alleyway and smirked. _Stupid girl, what have you gotten yourself into now? _He said and sprinted into the alley after then. He noticed that it was a turn coming up and stopped to see them grab her and drag her into a dead end probably. He ran after then and saw her look frightened and he pulled his knife out and dropped the bag, making them turn around.

"Well, well, well, what do you have here?" he said walking towards them and they take a step back, revealing the scared girl who was on the ground, with tears in her eyes. He then noticed the guy had a knife and smirked.

"Hey, you have a knife! Trying to hide it for you can come at me ne~?" he said and he looked shocked and then taped his friend on the shoulder.

"What are you, a cop? A relative of hers?" he asked, sounding scared and that only made Izaya laugh.

"Nope, she doesn't know me. But, I think you do. Ever hear of Orihara. Orihara Izaya?" he said and saw start shaking where they stood. Izaya knew that the one on his left was going to charge at him so when he did, he quickly moved out the way and tripped him, making him slam into the concrete knocking himself unconscious. The other guy saw what he did and grabbed the girl and pressed the knife to her neck and she cried out.

"Try anything and I'll kill her," he said and he looked into her eyes which were pleading for help. _How pathetic… _he thought and sighed.

"Go ahead, kill her, but what will you gain if you do? What does killing her have to do with me?" he said and he pressed the knife closer which caused her to start begging him to save her. Izaya wasn't going to let her die because he had more information to gain from her so he quickly pulled out a blade and threw it so quickly that the guy didn't know what happened. The blade hit him in the leg causing him to let her go and she ran to Izaya clinging onto him. Izaya didn't like that and gently pushed her off of him, and walked away. He heard her run away and shook his head. _How can such an innocent girl become like this? _He thought and felt his phone vibrate and answered it.

"Hello?" he said and he could hear voices in the background.

"Izaya, I might be a little late," he said and Izaya sighed, actually a little happy he was going to be late.

"That's alright, I won't be home anyways, got some business to handle," he said and hung up before Shizuo could say anything. It was rude but he had things to do. Izaya walked around before he saw Kadota and the rest of them.

"Dotachin, Togosa, (Probably spelled wrong) and you two," he said and he heard Kadota groan.

"Don't call me that, what are you up to now Izaya? Shizuo has been really calm lately and you haven't pissed him off, what's with that?" he asked, not exactly trying to get Izaya to attack Shizuo since things are starting to get more peaceful and if asking him this would get him started again, EVERYONE would hate him. Izaya frowned at Kadota and looked at Erika who was about ready to explode but Walker was staring at her as if praying she wouldn't say what she was about to.

"Erika, do you have something to say?" he asked, knowing that the Walker was going to be up set but he didn't care.

"Does thing mean Shizaya is finally a thing!?" she asked and Izaya laughed. It was true but he didn't know if Shizuo wanted to make it public yet so he shook his head.

"No, but me and Shizu-chan have been working out a special friendship. No hate no love right?" he said and Erika didn't look so convinced. She was always into the whole "Shizaya" thing that people thought she was insane. A lot of people told her that if Izaya and Shizuo were to be a couple after their years of rivalry, then that would be the sign for the world to end. Erika was going to continue her fangirling but Walker grabbed her and dragged her along.

"I don't care what you say Izaya, you love Shizuo and you just don't want to share with the world!" she screamed before Walker shoved her in Togosa's van and looking at Izaya.

"Sorry Izaya, you know how fangirls are," Walker said and he nodded before walking away. He had to go to the coffee shop and meet this guy in the CD shop then go home to meet Shizuo's kid. He had a long day ahead of him, and he somehow wished he could avoid the situation but he couldn't.

* * *

Shizuo was standing at the train station 3 hours after his conversation with Izaya and he was angry that Vorona had lied to him about the time. It was nine o' clock and he was sitting on a bench bored as ever. Izaya was probably already at his house, but then again he could also be wherever he goes. About half an hour later, Shizuo heard his name being called and looked up to see the blonde woman holding a sleeping child.

"He fell asleep on the train, here are his bags. One is full of clothes and the other full of music," she said pushing his bags towards Shizuo. He nodded and took the sleeping boy out of her arms. He was very light and he smelled like bubble gum. Probably because he was holding a pack of gum in his little hands.

"Well do you want to come say by to him?" he asked and Vorona shook her head.

"It's better if you do," he said and she sighed before shaking his shoulder and he woke up, his pink eyes full of curiosity.

"Mommy, where are we?" he asked and she smiled at his.

"You're with daddy now," she said and he looked at Shizuo with a tired yet blank expression.

"Oh, w-where are you going to go?" he asked her and she sighed and rubbed his little blonde head.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Hokkaido then to Russia," she said and he started to cry and Shizuo looked at her and she looked as if she were going to cry too.  
"Don't worry Delic, it's almost Christmas right? When it comes, I'll send you that new CD okay? And a lot more because I love you. But I have a dangerous job, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me, so I'm leaving you with daddy and his friend, okay?" she said hugging him and she nodded.

"I-I love you too, and I'll miss you," he said and that made Shizuo want to cry. He sighed and put Delic down and grabbed his bags and swung them over his shoulder.

"Alright, ready to go?" I asked and he shook his head and took off his headphones and gave them to Vorona.

"To remember me," he said and she took them and kissed his head and he ran to me and took my hand.

"Now I'm ready."

* * *

**To be honest, I wasn't going to name him Delic, his name was gonna be Sosuke but my friend said she liked Delic so… why not? Also, it would've taken me a while to write this is I did make him Sosuke because I would have to make him a new personality and a lot of things. But I made him Delic because I already know what his personality is. REVIEWS. I need about 5 of them for you can get chapter eight and for I can know I'm not wasting my time! Thanks. Oh and if any of you are wondering, Shizuo does know it's Izaya's birthday and has something special planned for him the next day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm leaving tomorrow so I needed to write this now.**

* * *

Izaya walked into his home at 10:00 at night just to hear talking. He opened the door to see Shizuo sitting on the couch watching cartoons with a happy expression on his face.

"Hey Shizu-chan," he said and Shizuo looked back to see Izaya standing there. Then a little blonde head popped up scaring Izaya a little. _He looks just like him…_ Izaya thought before smiling.

"Hey Delic, did your dad show you your new room?" he asked and he nodded. Izaya noted that he was wearing his jacket still that was white and he was wearing a pink t-shirt. His eyes were an odd magenta color and he looked at Shizuo whose eyes were a coffee color.

"Yeah, and daddy was shocked that I didn't have any toys, only music," he said and Izaya couldn't believe that he didn't have one toy. He was wearing a pair of pink and white headphones and Shizuo didn't know that he had a second pair. When he saw Delic's CD collection he was shocked by how much music he liked. Some even a little inappropriate.

"Did you like your room?" Izaya asked and Delic shook his head before giggling.

"Not really, blue isn't my favorite color, pink and white are! And it was a little childish," he said and both Shizuo and Izaya frowned at him.

"But you're a child," the ex-bartender said and Delic smirked at him.

"Yeah, a child on the outside but a real man on the inside!" he said and started giggling and Izaya stared at him in disbelief. _How can a kid that is barley 4ft tall say he's a man? How can he even think about being a man when he's not even in kindergarten yet!? Unbelievable… _Izaya thought and looked at Shizuo and motioned him to come over to him. Shizuo say that Izaya needed him and told Delic he'll be back and walked up to Izaya who looked as if he were just slapped by an owl. If other words he could believe what he was hearing.

"H-how can such a small child be this… this… I can't even think of a damn word!" Izaya said and Shizuo shrugged pretty shocked himself.

"I have no idea, he seemed pretty cute and kid like when I picked him up and happy birthday," he said kissing Izaya gently on the lips receiving a kiss back.

"Thank you and, he sounded like he wasn't five," he said and Shizuo frowned. Delic sounded like a teenager than a five year old boy.

"Maybe in Hokkaido where he lived there weren't many kids his age around," he said and the informant look unsure.

"I don't know Shizuo," he said and Shizuo knew he was serious since he didn't use the nickname.

"Well, let's not stress about it, and what's in the bag, a present?" he asked and Izaya put the bag behind his back.

"Uh, yeah, from my sisters," he said, remembering he didn't open the bag.

"Really, what is it?" he asked and Izaya shrugged and opened the bag and say a whip, a dildo and four pairs of handcuffs, with 2 back boxes. Then he saw a sexy maids outfit and nearly started laughing.

"Oh, just things," he said pulling out the boxes and opening them to see knives which were black with designs of a dragon and the other of cherry blossoms.

"Nice, and Kururi and Mairu bought these?" he asked and Izaya nodded. They instantly heard a startled scream and turned to see Namie looking at Delic with pure fright.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked and Namie pointed at Delic who was holding a rubber spider.

"What, it's not real. I found it in the cab," he said and Shizuo looked at Izaya who was frowning. He looked at Delic who was listening to music and playing with the spider and sighed. _This is going to be some long years to go by._

* * *

The next morning Izaya woke up to music and groaned. It had to be about 6 in the morning and Shizuo was sleeping peacefully. _No way in hell is that kid blasting music in my house… _he thought and quickly got out of his bed and stormed down the hall into Delic room. Delic was still wearing his white T-shirt with pajama bottoms with pink guitars on them and he was singing to Three Days Grace, Chalk outline.

"Delic, turn it off," he said and Delic looked at him and frowned.

"Why? My mommy always let me play my music in the morning," he said pouting at Izaya and Izaya frowned.

"Well I'm not your mommy, or your daddy. I like to sleep to silence not American rock bands!" he yelled and Delic started crying Izaya looked at him shocked. _Oh shit… Shizuo's going to be pissed if he wakes up._

"W-why do you hate me?!" Delic cried and started sobbing loud. Izaya ran to him quickly and picked him up. He didn't know what to do so he sat on his bed and started rocking him to calm him down. It seemed to work when Delic stuck his thumb in his mouth after he stopped crying. Izaya sighed in relief. _Children are so difficult._

"Okay, okay, don't cry. I don't hate you, I'm just not used to having children around okay? I'm sorry that I made you cry, I didn't mean to be mean," he said and he heard him whimpering silently and it was somewhat cute to Izaya. Izaya never even dreamed of having a child and a lot of people were happy about that. If the informant didn't have children then they didn't have to worry about the great Orihara to return. As for Shizuo, they just better pray that he didn't have super strength like him or Tokyo is screwed for life.

"Are you going to go to sleep again?" Izaya asked and Delic shook his head before jumping out of Izaya's arms and got walked out the door and Izaya followed him and saw him walk into his bedroom and sighed, knowing that Shizuo hasn't told him their relationship yet. He wanted to get angry but he couldn't so he just went into the little boys bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Shizuo had everything planned. He would bring Delic to his Celty and Shinra's and then bring Izaya to this Italian restaurant where he could get a pretty decent meal for a reasonable price. And then go home for the real birthday surprise. He had saved up some money that he had left over and had made the reservation the day before Vorona called but he got it rescheduled quickly and very lucky to get the next day and the same time. He was going to just have a party with their friends and announce their relationship but he didn't know if he should. I mean, it has been six months since they started going out but he just didn't feel like telling people without Izaya's permission was alright yet. He also knew that if he told, it would probably put Izaya in one hell of a situation and they really didn't need that.

"Daddy, where are we going," Delic asked walking by Shizuo's side and Shizuo looked down at him and smiled.

"To my friend's house, also don't stare at Celty because she doesn't have a head," he said and Delic stopped at stared at him in disbelief and horror. _Should I not have told him that? _He asked and saw Delic start turning around before grabbing his small hand and kneeling in front of him.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you," he said and Delic looked unsure.

"How do you know?" he asked and Shizuo smiled.

"Because, she wouldn't ever hurt anyone, unless she really has too," he said and Delic sighed. Shizuo shook his head and looked at his son who was again wearing pink and white. He must've really love those colors because half of his clothing were only those colors with a little color in there. Today, he actually looked a little professional like a pink V-neck long sleeve shirt with a white tie and while skinny jeans. He looked so adorable that just leaving Izaya's apartment a whole bunch of girls started saying how cute he was and staring at him an awe. Shizuo was walking down the street when he saw a group of girls and they immediately turned their attention to Delic and then looked at Shizuo.

"Heiwajima-san has a kid? Since when?!" one of the teenage girls squealed and they all ran to them surrounding Delic.

"Since five years ago," Delic said and the all screamed in joy and started tickling and kissing Delic.

"He's so cute! What's his name?" a girl asked looking at Shizuo, who looked somewhat annoyed.

"Delic," he said and they all cooed over him some more. Delic also encouraged the girls by saying cute and seductive things and they couldn't stop. Shizuo has about enough of this and picked two of the girls up, placing them on the side and picking Delic up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Sorry but we have to go," Shizuo said and Delic looked back, blew a kiss and winked and they all squealed already in love with the little boy.

"By ladies," he said and they giggled before waving at him. Shizuo doesn't understand how he's already a ladies man at age 5 and wanted to call Vorona to ask but he also didn't care so much, but he was also a little concerned.

"No more getting down okay?" he said, felling Delic drumming his fingers on his head. He took that as a yes, but the reason he didn't get a verbal responses was because Delic had tuned out the world. Shizuo was still worried about Izaya. He woke up and Delic was next to him and Izaya was gone. Literally gone out of his apartment and everything. He thought that maybe Izaya hated the fact Shizuo had Delic there, and if that was so he wanted to discuss it over dinner. He wanted to make sure that Izaya knew that it meant a lot to actually be able to accept the fact that Delic is staying he knew that it was going to be a very hard thing to discuss but he had to for Delic, and if Izaya couldn't handle it, then Shizuo was just going to have to leave him no matter how much he didn't want to.

* * *

"Okay Shinra, you better not do any experiments on him, he's already scared of your wife," he said and when Delic heard that he started crying and grabbing at Shizuo's leg.

"N-no daddy don't leave me with such scary people!" he cried and Shizuo picked him up and when Celty walked in he looked terrified. _Such bad timing… _ he thought and tried calming him down but it didn't seem to be working.

"Delic calm down, they're nice people," Shizuo said and Celty looked at him and took a step closer and he started crying harder. Shizuo felt like he was never going to get Delic off his leg, so he told Celty to come closer and she shoved her phone in his face.

[No way in hell Shizuo] It read and he silently begged her and her shoulders showed a motion of sighing and she put on her bike helmet before walking t Delic who saw the kitty ears and immediately stopped crying.

"See Delic, she's not scary at all, she's my friend," he said and Delic stood up and started sucking his thumb. Shizuo thought it was cute that every time Delic cried he would suck his thumb afterwards. He seemed like such a ladies man and older than he was, but he was still a little kid so things scared him.

"Okay, when will you be back?" he asked and Shizuo shrugged.

"Later okay, love you buddy," he said and left. He stepped out of the door and started dialing Izaya's number.

"Yes Shizuo?" was the first thing that came out of Izaya's mouth when he answered and Shizuo felt somewhat hurt.

"I called to tell you about the plans I had for your birthday…" he said kind of glumly and Izaya froze and groaned inwardly.

"You can cancel them then, I don't celebrate my birthday," he said and Shizuo frowned, not liking the selfish attitude he was receiving.

"And why is that?" he asked and Izaya frowned.

"Because I don't okay, it only reminds me I'm getting older and I don't want to be old. I want to be forever 21. So, cancel them. Why would I want to celebrate getting closer to dead?" he asked and Shizuo blinked wide eyed at Izaya's sudden assumption.

"Can we at least take advantage of Delic being gone?" the ex-bartender asked and he heard Izaya sigh in defeat.

"Fine," he said. There were two figures approaching him from behind and he smirked.

"Well, I have to go, two idiots think that approaching someone from behind is an actual advantage." He said and hung up. Shizuo was confused, but didn't care. He had gotten the day off and it was just going to be him and Izaya and nothing could possibly be wrong.

* * *

"Shizuo, don't," Izaya said and Shizuo looked back and Izaya and grinned. They were at the restaurant and some drunk fool was harassing him and trying to fight him. His girlfriend holding him back and Izaya trying to hold Shizuo back just to keep him out of prison since he had a son to take care of. Izaya wouldn't have tried to stop Shizuo if they were in Ikebukro, but since they weren't, he wasn't going to have Shizuo beat the man to death with a street sign here because they both could get arrested and even though Izaya could afford the bail, he was not taking any chances.

"Shizuo if you don't walk away you will never see another day in Japan I swear," Izaya growled and Shizuo looked at the man who was still yelling stupid things and Shizuo saw how serious he was and turned around. Izaya had knew something like this was going to happen and that was another reason why Shizuo wanted to refuse. People in Shinjuku don't know who he is and don't care who he is. They will try to fight if they have to, and they will call the police.

"So you're going to have your boyfriend get you out of this fight you faggot? Y-you can't even, you can't even do it yourself huh? You fucking wimp," He yelled and Izaya frowned at him and pulled out his knife and pointed it at the guy and Shizuo looked a little scared. He knew that he wouldn't kill the guy but he would just scare him a little.

"O-oh, s-so you gotta knife now huh? Y-you think you all bad 'cuz you can kill me huh?" he slurred and his girlfriend was pulling on his arm.

"Lady, get him out of her before you witness a real human waterfall," he said and she looked frightened and started yelling at him to come on before slapping him and screaming at him. He looked like a kicked puppy and followed him obediently. Shizuo sighed in relief and Izaya turned to him glaring and at the crowd that formed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and they all started walking away muttering things among themselves and then Izaya pointed his knife at Shizuo who looked a little shocked.

"Shizuo what the hell is your problem? This isn't Ikeburkro you know? No one here's knows who you are so they aren't just going to run away cowering in fear! You have a five year old son to take care of now. If you would've hurt that man and ended up in jail who would watch Delic? I can't because he's not my son, you need to start thinking about others before you start being a fucking monster again!" he yelled and Shizuo looked somewhat hurt by Izaya's words. He should've told Izaya a long time ago that he couldn't control it and that if he did, that wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry, I can't control my anger and you know that," he said and Izaya sighed and looked down. He knew he was being hard on Shizuo but he was just concerned about Delic at the time. His mother had already abandoned him and if his father ended up in jail, Izaya knew exactly how he would end up and he didn't want that for him. He wanted Delic to have a happy childhood and that was one of the main reasons he told him to have them live with him, because he wanted Delic to be happy, and not feel like he has nothing.

"Be more careful okay, I don't want Delic to feel that his parent's don't love him and they left him. I want you to give him as much love as you can okay? More love than my parents gave me," he said and Shizuo looked at him and nodded.

"Oh and one more thing Shizuo…" he said and Shizuo looked at him.

"Don't ever celebrate my birthday again okay?" he said and Shizuo sighed.

"Damn, so does that mean no birthday sex?" he asked and Izaya blushed.

"No, no, you owe me birthday and apology sex because this was a birthday disaster."

* * *

Shizuo pulled Izaya on the bed and kissed him passionately and desperately. The way they kissed was as if they hadn't been together in years and they were waiting for each other. As if they needed each other more than anything in the world. Shizuo ran his hands up Izaya's slender chest and ran his hands gently over his back feeling Izaya shudder under his touch. Izaya was on Shizuo's lap and pulled away from the kissed to look at Shizuo.

"So, what was the birthday surprise exactly?" Izaya asked and Shizuo smirked before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of whip cream and a jar of cherries. Izaya blushed knowing exactly what he was going to do with those and pulled out the handcuffs.

"Can't go wrong without them."

**CLIFFHANGER! XP I am so exhausted. I am going to Alabama tomorrow so I needed to stop. it is almost 12 and I'm so freaking tired! But to clarify, his birthday surprise was kinky sex… sorry if you expecting something fluffy… REVIEW! I need 5 more reviews to continue and thanks for the reviews from last time it means a lot! Oh and there will be no more cliff hangers I assure you. And it will be about a week until i can get the next chapter up sadly... so please be patient. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I wish I didn't go to Alabama now because it was boring and fun. More boring though. We barely did anything fun. Anyways This IS a smut scene so make sure you have tissues ready for those nosebleeds.**

* * *

Shizuo stared at the handcuffs in Izaya's hand and smirked. He knew this was going to happen so he wasn't going to say he was shocked when Izaya pulled out the handcuffs. To tell you the truth, he actually felt himself get a little excited about his lover being handcuffed to the bed and helpless. A helpless Izaya wasn't a thing anyone got to see, just him and that's what made it fun. Shizuo climbed on top of Izaya and took the handcuffs from him and slipped them through the bars on Izaya's bed and attached them to his wrists. Izaya didn't mind it now, but he knew he was going to regret it later.

"To bad I don't have ice cream," Shizuo said and Izaya frowned. _Ice cream is was too messy… he's lucky I'm letting him have the whip cream. _Izaya thought and Shizuo bend down and kissed him, passionate yet demanding, delicate with a hint of force. Just full of love and lust. Shizuo broke the kiss reluctantly, lifting up Izaya's shirt and running his hands over him chest and back, earning a low moan from Izaya. Shizuo smirked and went over to Izaya's drawer of "adult toys" and grabbed a vibrator and Izaya's eyes widened. Izaya knew Shizuo knew about them, but this was the first time he's ever used them, not even once. The look in Shizuo's golden eyes was both scary and sexy. It just made Izaya's cock twitch in anticipation at the thought of what Shizuo was going to do to him with that thing. Shizuo took off his shirt and then saw how Izaya bit his lip, admiring the well-built figure in front of him. His chest outlines with his muscular features, a sight that could captivate anyone's mind in a second. Shizuo was a true beast with absolute beauty. Shizuo took the bottle of whip cream and opened the cap and pointed the tip to Izaya's face to see if he was willing to eat it that way and he turned his head. Shizuo smirked and sprayed whip cream all over Izaya's lips and neck and chest. He put the can down and went to kiss him lover, licking and biting his lips tasting the sweet creams melt in his mouth. He dragged his tongue over Izaya's neck, biting and sucking on his skin leaving red bruises there leading to his chest, earning moans and cries of pleasure and pain from the informant. Shizuo saw how hard his nipples already were and licked them before biting them, Izaya letting out a startled cry of pleasure. He wished he could grab onto something besides air, clawing desperately already regretting his decision to use the handcuffs.

"Someone's eager for attention, Shizuo said, biting on Izaya's other nipple, earning another startled cry from his lover. Shizuo continues leaving marks down his chest before reaching the brim of Izaya's jeans where there was a bulge in his pants. Izaya went to take of his pants when his phone vibrated and he growled… _Such a fucking mood killer! _He thought and took it out to see it's Shinra's number and answered it.

"Yes Shinra," he said and he heard hesitation in his voice.

"Um, Shizuo, you didn't tell us that Delic had strength like you when he was angry or scared," he said and Shizuo felt his heart throb a little. _That answers my question._

"I didn't know, put up with it for now I'm busy," he said and hung up and threw the phone on the other side of the bed. He looked at Izaya who was trying to use his knife to get out of the handcuffs and reached over and took it from him. Izaya pouted and Shizuo looked at him and smiled.

"Lucky for you I hung up in time," he said and went back to Izaya's pants and took them off slowly. Izaya hated how gentle and slow he was being so he kicked his legs since he could do anything else. Shizuo chuckled at how impatient he was and then took them off at a normal pace and threw them aside with the rest of their clothing. He saw how hard he was already and smirked before flipping him over and grabbing the whip cream and spraying it all over his ass and back. He felt Izaya shiver under his hands and started licking his entrance. Izaya cried out in shock as Shizuo licked and bit his back, leaving even more marks on him.

"S-Shizuo, stop, d-don't lick there," Izaya tried to stop Shizuo from licking his bum but didn't succeed right away. Shizuo moved away from Izaya's butt and grabbed some lube from the drawer and then grabbed the vibrator. Izaya saw what he was doing and whimpered. It was a complete torture to him since it was both slow and gentle.

"S-Shizuo, you're too gentle," he said and Shizuo laughed. He knew he was gentle, it was how he was a gentle caring lover. At times that is. If Izaya wanted it rough he would have to learn how to beg for it, and Shizuo know exactly how to make him. Shizuo placed the vibrator against Izaya's cock and turned it on and Izaya moaned in pleasure, the vibrations traveling through his body.

"Shizuo, why are you being a tease?" he whined and Shizuo took the bottle of whip cream and spayed some in his mouth. He wasn't going to use the cherries after all, since they were messy and he didn't have time for that. It would just slow him down and what he really wanted was to fuck Izaya's brains out. It sounded both gross and sensational.

"Can't I have you ask for it?" Shizuo said and Izaya frowned. He knew what he was going to do next. Shizuo lubed up the vibrator and slowly inserted into Izaya who let out a cry or pleasure and pain. The pain quickly raced up his spine with the pleasure close after it making Izaya hold onto the pillows with a steel tight grip.

"W-why… would you put that in me?" Izaya whined and Shizuo smirked and flicked the little switch ubntil it was on the highest setting which made Izaya cry out louder as his body shook violently. Shizuo loved this side of Izaya, the side where he had all control and Izaya had little to none. Izaya have a love hate feeling to it but Shizuo loved it. Shizuo lowered his head down to Izaya's aching erection and rubbed his thumb over the tip, wiping away some pre-cum. Izaya watched Shizuo closely as he flicked his tongue out and ran it gently up and down Izaya shaft before plunging his mouth over the top and started sucking him. Izaya threw his head back and moaned louder than he did before. He felt his body shaking violently from both the vibrator and his oncoming orgasm.

"S-Shizuo… I'm gonna.. I'm…" Izaya couldn't get the words out but Shizuo understood completely and started sucking him even faster causing Izaya to nearly scream as he came in him mouth. Shizuo swallowed his load before taking his mouth of Izaya's cock and lifting his legs to pull out the vibrator. Izaya felt his legs being lifted and then the vibrator being pulled out of him. He looked at Shizuo curiously and saw him positioning himself at his entrance. Shizuo stopped and ran his cock in between Izaya cheeks, moaning to himself and hearing Izaya whimper.

"Shizuo…" he whined and Shizuo stopped. He looked at his lover and smirked at how needy he was.

"Ask nicely and I'll give it to you like you want it," Shizuo said and Izaya pouted.

"Please… please put it in," Izaya asked and Shizuo shook his head.

"Not enough, ask again," he said and Izaya whined pulling at the chains. Shizuo was always a tease but this was going a little too far.

"Shizuo… please, I really want you inside me!" Izaya almost yelled and Shizuo chuckled, slowly pushing his cock in making Izaya moan loudly in pleasure. Once he was all the way in he pulled out and pushed back in, making Izaya moan loudly. Shizuo started at a slow and steady pace, and Izaya didn't find it satisfying enough.

"Shizuo, faster…" Izaya moaned almost breathlessly and Shizuo increased his speed in his thrusts causing Izaya to moan louder and louder. This was Shizuo's favorite part. When he had complete control over the informant, not that he didn't, and he was powerless. He loved how helpless he looked and the was his body glistened with sweat, the light reflecting off of his body in a perfect direction and his hair sticking to his forehead, made him even more arousing in Shizuo's mind. Shizuo didn't want anyone else to see him like this. He loved Izaya and Izaya loved him. This was the time when they showed how much they loved each other, when they became one and the only thing that mattered was that they were together. It was such an amazing feeling and they didn't want anyone to interfere. Shizuo was close to his climax and he reached down to relieve Izaya throbbing erect. Shizuo pumped Izaya's cock in time with his rough thrusts and soon Izaya released his seed over both of their stomachs and Shizuo coming right after him. Shizuo fell beside Izaya, his breath heavy and their body's covered in sweat and semen. Shizuo leaned over and kissed Izaya gently before stroking his cheeks with a gentle, warm smile.

"Happy Birthday," he said and Izaya smiled.

"Thank you Shizuo," Izaya responded before feeling Shizuo take off the handcuffs. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's chest and Shizuo wrapped his around Izaya pulling the covers over them and they went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Shizuo woke up to his phone ringing like crazy. He wondered if it were Tom even though he told him he wouldn't be working and let go of Izaya's sleeping form and got out of the bed carefully not to wake him up. There were 43 missed calls from Shinra and 6 from Celty. He swore under his breath remembering he left Delic at their place and called Shinra back.

"Shizuo… you could've at least said you were leaving Delic here over night. Or at least told him! He cried forever, saying he wasn't going to sleep until his dad came and got him but you never showed up! He's heartbroken… you better come and get him NOW!" Shinra yelled and Shizuo sighed.

"What a beautiful way of answering the phone Shinra. I'm on my way. Hopefully I get there before Izaya wakes up," he said and Shinra didn't respond right away.

"Oh, that's why you didn't show. I understand. Well, he's sleeping under the coffee table with a whole bunch of pillows and blankets. He refused to be around a 'pervert' he says," he said and Shizuo narrowed his eyes even though Shizuo couldn't see him.

"What did you do to him to make him call you that Shinra? Do I have to kill you?" Shizuo asked and Shinra started spazzing.

"What!? I did nothing beside try to get him in the bath! He knocked the door off the hinges and looked as surprised as I did. Then ran away and hid under the coffee table," he said and Shizuo laughed.

"Wow, that means he didn't know either. I'm on my way bye," he said and hung up before hearing anymore nonsense. Shizuo got dressed and left the house and headed to the train station. He knew Delic was going to be upset and he could lie to him, since Delic would probably as why he didn't come. Or he can tell him the truth without the details. The second one seemed better and that's what he decided to do.

* * *

"DADDY!" Delic screamed when Shizuo opened the door and Shizuo was dumbfounded. In complete shock. Shinra's place was a complete mess, practically destroyed and when he saw Shinra himself he couldn't believe his eyes.

"D-Delic, you did this?" Shizuo asked picking the small boy up and Delic nodded.

"Don't be mad, the mean man kept chasing me and I was scared so I broke all this stuff…" he said and Shizuo looked at Shinra.

"I… I'm sorry… I should've explained… I'm going to go…" Shizuo said and turned around and left. Shizuo looked at Delic and started poking his arms and checking his bones.

"What are you doing?" Delic asked and Shizuo looked at him.

"Are you hurt, those were some big things you threw," he said and Delic shook his head.

"Nope! I drink lots of milk so my bones are healthy!" he said smiling and then he giggled and Shizuo looked at him and frowned. _Oh my God I created a monster… wait until I tell Izaya there's a new monster of Ikebukro… _he thought and walked home with Delic sleeping sliently in his arms sucking his thumb. He seemed so cute, so innocent, so normal, but there was a monster inside this little child and Shizuo was going to make sure that monster never appears again.

* * *

**And there is chapter 9. I thought giving Delic Shizuo's strength would be fun! Also it goes on with my storyline! Anyways this was a painful week for me. School is almost starting… what a bummer but I won't let that effect the story since I slack off anyways. But I will also get my work done so don't worry. 2 days till chapter 10! REVIEWS are needed 5 please? That's all I ask for. THANKS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED… And if you didn't I'm sorry…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Oh and I got a review about Shizuo's reaction to Delic's strength… I was pretty shocked to get a review like that but you were right, I didn't add it in that chapter but I will in this one. I was tired and decided to add it in this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuo was upset for the whole entire day. Izaya had no idea why but he didn't care to ask him. The man seemed to be thinking to himself and Izaya didn't want to bother him when he was in deep thought. He decided to play with Delic for a little while since he was ahead in all of his work anyways. Delic was listening to all kind of music and Izaya was pretty shocked by the wide variety of music he had. He was also curious on how Vorona was capable of having a child who was interested in this kind of stuff considering how Shizuo described her seemed she didn't know a lot about this kind of thing.

"Hey Delic, why does your dad seem upset?" he asked Delic who was eating cereal. Delic shrugged before swallowing.

"He's probably mad at me. I messed up this guy's apartment," he said and Izaya stared at him. _Shinra's place? That can't be good… _Izaya thought and he looked at Shizuo and sighed.

"How did you do that? Spilled soda on the rug or couch, accidently broke something, flooded the place? Nothing that was seriously damaged right?" he asked and Delic shook his head.

"No, I knocked some doors down, broke windows and the TV, the counter a computer and flooded the place. I was pretty scared when I did that stuff. I hid under the table after I accidently hit the mean pervert doctor with a broom. I felt bad," he said and Izaya mentally took a step back. This little child did all that destruction? Or was it just in his head? Well, he was Shizuo's child after all so it was expected but the way Delic described it seemed even more dangerous than Shizuo.

"Shizuo, you sat on the couch for 3 hours and didn't tell me this!?" Izaya exclaimed standing over the couch where Shizuo laid. He looked like a doll. He hadn't moved or seemed to blink since he laid there. He didn't even notice the TV, he was just thinking about Delic and his future.

"I'm… sorry…" he said and buried his face in the pillows and groaned. Izaya looked back at Delic who was smiling at him and then at Shizuo who looked almost dead. Izaya noticed he didn't move and grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled his face up, just for Shizuo to grab his hand.

"What're you doing?" he asked and Izaya sighed.

"Making sure you're alive! Get off the couch and tell me what's wrong. Is it because Delic has super strength? Well, he doesn't seem to have a short temper he seemed to do that when he was scared. He controlled it for a while so why can't you just be okay?" Izaya asked and Shizuo frowned at him.

"You don't understand how it feels to have everyone scared of you, it's really upsetting. And, what if he meets someone like you who will torment him for as long as you tormented me? It's very upsetting Izaya. He might have to live through years and years being a monster, and even if he can control it they might bring up me and what I did, he might be humiliated!" Shizuo said and Izaya laughed, shocking Shizuo. Shizuo didn't understand what was so funny and Delic saw him laughing and got curious and walked over to them.

"What's so funny, I was being serious here," Shizuo said and Izaya stopped laughing and felt something tugging on his pants and looked down to see Delic.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" he asked and Izaya looked at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan is funny. You seem to be worrying a lot about the future. Let me tell you what, I'll take Delic to the park in Ikebukro today and I'll tell you how it works out. Kids in that park are mean and dangerous, and I'll see if Delic gets mad and destroys the place or handles it well. If he does, you owe me an apology and if he doesn't I owe you one," Izaya said and Shizuo was confused.

"What are we apologizing for?" he asked and Izaya shrugged.

"I don't know, but I doubt you want to bet money on your kid. C'mon Deli-chan, let's go to the park," Izaya said already giving him a nickname and Delic's eyes lit up and he ran to the door grabbing his white jacket and pulling it on. Shizuo was hoping Izaya was right. He was hoping that Delic could handle his anger better than he did, but for some reason he knew that it wasn't possible. All he could do was pray and hope his heart was wrong. He sat and watched the informant walk away hand in hand with his son, and then he waited. That's all he could do.

* * *

When they got to Ikebukro Delic immediately ran into a group of girls. Izaya expected that was what he would do and watched as a group of boys approached him. Izaya smirked and then felt his pants being tugged at. He looked down to see a little boy with dark brown hair looking up at him. Izaya decided to ignore the child, seeing that there was probably an angry mother just watching him and noticed the child was practically a baby. Izaya looked up at Delic and then the child wrapped his arms and legs around Izaya's leg and Izaya looked at him and then saw how comfortable the child looked. Izaya had never met a child that liked him before… and this was just really unnatural to him. He looked around and saw that there was a woman jogging towards him and he was relieved yet worried.

"I'm sorry sir, he ran off again. Hibiya, let go of this gentleman now," a young woman said trying to pull the child off of his leg and the kid refused.

"It's alright, it was kind of shocking, kids don't seem to like me very well," he said and the woman smiled warmly.

"Well, you seem to have a good heart. Hibiya doesn't really do well with strangers," she said and the boy on his leg started crying once he was in her arms.

"Is that so, well your son must be very smart," he said and the lady shook her head.

"Oh, he's not mine, he's from the orphanage. I just take them to the park once in a while, well, take care," she said and ran off with the child. Izaya looked at her and noticed that he had golden eyes just like Shizuo. Izaya fell in love with those eyes the very first time he saw Shizuo, but the first thing that came out of his mouth killed that moment. Now, he can see those beautiful eyes every day, and that's all he can ask for.

"You're an idiot! Boys who wear all pink are idiots," he heard and looked over at Delic who was pushed into a sandbox. _Uh oh… that can't be good._ He thought and was going to walk over there when Delic got up and smiled at him.

"Yes, that may be true in your opinion, but boys who hurt girls are true idiots. Women are beautiful beings and you don't have the right to call her your girlfriend. If anything, I'd definitely treat her better than you. And if you don't like it, kiss my ass you woman abuser, because that's all you are," he said and the girl followed Delic and left the boy standing there shocked. He saw that was hurt and walked over to him.

"Hey Deli-chan, are you okay?" he asked and Delic shook his head.

"No, I hurt my arm, see? He stabbed me with a pen," he said and he could see tears in his eyes and picked him up. _Jeez, with a pen?! These kids are dangerous. But that was kind of expected…_

"Alright, let's go to Shinra's, he's a doctor remember. He can get you all bandaged up. Your tough not to cry in front of that bully," Izaya said and wiped away Delic's tears.

"Y-yeah, mommy said never cry if someone bullies you, but not to fight with my hands but with my words," he said and Izaya smirked_. I told you so Shizu-chan_ he thought and walked to the doctors place. On his was he couldn't forget the little boy and what the woman said about knowing he had a good heart. Izaya knew that children could read adults better than they could read themselves and smiled. He knew he would never see that child again, but for some reason, he didn't believe that was true.

* * *

"And, you promise you won't hurt me?" Shinra asked Delic and Delic giggled.

"I should ask you that… but it hurts," he said looking at his arm and Izaya put him down and walked to the couch. Shinra's place was damaged but he seemed to have cleaned a little. It was actually Celty who cleaned and was out buying knew furniture since the plumbing wasn't hard to fix for her.

"Izaya, how come you're limping?" Shinra asked and Izaya blushed before looking away.

"You should know that by now Shinra," he said and Shinra nodded before cleaning Delic's wound and putting on a white bandage over his arm.

"He stabbed you… with a pen? What child would do this!?" Shinra asked and Izaya shrugged.  
"I don't know Shinra, I didn't even hear him scream…" he said and Shinra nodded.

"He probably already developed a high pain tolerance. But he did cry meaning it did indeed hurt but that is expected from since he is Shizuo's child," he said and Izaya nodded. _Shizuo's going to kill me. I'm going to end up apologizing anyways. But it wasn't my fault that child distracted me. _He thought and looked up at Delic who looked pained.

"Does it hurt?" Izaya asked and he nodded.

"It burns, daddy is going to be mad at you. I don't want him to Izaya-san," he said and Izaya rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, your daddy knows the consequences to fighting with me. He makes me angry, he gets lonely," he said and Delic smiled and Shinra shook his head. They both understood differently and only Shinra understood the completely right way.

* * *

"He's hurt! Izaya you bastard can't you keep an eye on a single child!?" Shizuo said grabbing Delic and checking his arm.

"I'm sorry I was watching him like a damn hawk until a kid grabbed onto my leg. He wouldn't let go. He was… pretty cute," Izaya said and Shizuo stared at him.

"Namie did you hear that? Izaya thought a child was cute," Shizuo said and Izaya looked around to see Namie looking at him. Izaya didn't understand why she was there since he told her to take a day off.

"Izaya, are you feeling okay?" she asked and Izaya crossed his arms.

"I feel fine, why do you ask?" he asked and Namie gasped.

"He's not okay Heiwajima-san, he didn't insult me. You should go lie down," she said and Izaya groaned.

"You're stupid to be here on your day off. Go stalk your brother and his stalker. Hm, that makes such an interesting family holiday I bet," he said and Shizuo sighed.

"He's back…" Namie said walking away. Shizuo knew that Izaya had a heart for children somewhere inside of him. Yes, he would say that they are terrible beings but you can't hate a child forever and soon, maybe even Izaya may want a child. MAY want a child. This is Izaya we're talking about. Anything to do with children still gives him a bad feeling and any child Izaya has to raise will end up like him, smart and very devious. But luckily for some people Izaya was dating Shizuo and that wouldn't happen, unless Izaya were to adopt a child out just for those reasons. But even you should know Izaya isn't that bad, right? Shizuo looked at Izaya and saw 2 different people. An evil man who tricks people for his own benefits and a man who has a heart for the things any man would have a heart for. A heart of silver yet to be purified into gold. If he were to tell anyone this no one would believe him, they would question this since not a lot of people knew they were dating. Well, everyone besides Saburo ( finally figured out his name…) and the rest of them. Somehow it would lead to Erika and she would go on with the whole Shizaya thing and they didn't want that.

"Anyways, he can control his anger perfectly fine. He didn't even hit the boy, he fought with words!" Izaya said and Shizuo crossed his arms.

"Yes, and they boy stabbed him. This was such a terrible idea. Izaya, I'm mad at you," Shizuo said hugging Delic who looked relaxed and Delic looked at him.

"It's okay daddy, I'm fine. It hurt a lot before but now it hurts only a little bit! So, don't be mad at Izaya-san, it's not his fault the boy hurt me," he said and Shizuo looked at Izaya and kissed Delic's head.

"Okay buddy, Izaya, I'm not mad at you. But you aren't ever doing this again," he said and Izaya nodded. As much as he was happy that he proved his point to Shizuo, he was upset that Delic got hurt because of him. And to think a child was capable of stabbing someone with a pen… it was just unholy. Izaya watched Delic tell Shizuo about his day and then remembered what Shinra's place looked like. He didn't understand why Delic destroyed the place like that, but when that boy tormented him, he looked as if it were something that happened every day. It was pretty shocking to Izaya and he was going to ask Delic about it but Shizuo was there, and if he asked him when Shizuo was around then Shizuo would get concerned and depressed again and he didn't need that.

"So, that to you want for dinner tonight?" Izaya asked and Delic looked at him.

"Well, there was some sushi in the fridge that tasted really good that you gave me Izaya-san, what was the name of it again?" he asked and Izaya looked at him curiously.

"Fatty tuna, from Russian sushi?" he asked and Delic nodded.

"Yeah, that stuff! Please daddy?" Delic asked and Shizuo nodded. Izaya sighed and grabbed his jacket and slipped his flick blade in his pocket and looked at Shizuo who was putting on Delic's jacket and they walked to the door to put their shoes on.

"You know, you have a very active kid, were you this active as a child?" he asked and Shizuo nodded.

"When I was Delic's age but once I got to about 9 and 10 it died out since no one wanted to play with me anymore," he said and Izaya nodded.

"I had no friends as a child, I always stayed to myself with school work and stuff. Never had time to make friends, really serious about school until high school and I never went to college," he said and Shizuo found that believable. Izaya wasn't the type to get along with a lot of people since his reputation kind of ruined it. But, he doesn't seem to care since he wasn't good around people anyways.

* * *

"Hey Shizuo, you've decided to come here after all? Who's the small one behind you?" Simon asked and Delic hid behind Shizuo and Izaya, making sure he was holding tightly on his father's leg. Shizuo patted his head and bent down to him.

"Don't worry, Simon is a friend of mine," he said and Delic held onto his shirt, his little hands had a really strong hold.

"Daddy, why are all of your friends creepy?" he asked and he heard Izaya chuckle. Shizuo shot him a scary look and then looked at Delic.

"They're not all scary, just some of them," he said and then he stood up, picking up Delic who seemed like he wouldn't let go. They walked inside to see, with anything but luck, Erika and Walker sitting down and eating while reading manga. Shizuo hoped that they didn't see them but, of course, as if she sensed their presence, Erika squealed and raced to them, Walker running after her.

"Oh my god! Is it really happening?! Shizaya I mean is it true?!" she asked really loud and Izaya crossed his arms frowning at her. He would've lied and said no, but he was getting sick of her always ranting on them and sighed.

"Yes," he said and Shizuo turned to him and Izaya shrugged. Erika screamed and Walker grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the restaurant while she was blurting out all kinds of impossible nonsense. They sat down at the table and Izaya leaned on his hand and looked at Shizuo who looked a little angry.

"Why would you tell her that? You don't see her almost every day, I do," he asked and Izaya shrugged.

"She was getting annoying. Anyways she was bound to know," he said remembering that he told Masaomi and Mikado, and Masaomi hates his guts. He knew about their relationship for a very long time and it was shocking to him that Mikado was the one topping since he was always shy but, he always thought they were kind of weird so this was expected. And Kida seemed like the type to take it in the ass.

"How do you know?" he asked and Izaya sighed.

"You do realize that some people can't keep their mouth shut and the words spread. Think about it, have you noticed that when we were walking here most people looked at us and nearly passed out thinking they were going crazy? Someone already told people so think about it Shizu-chan," he said and Shizuo sighed. He hated the fact that Erika was going to bother him forever until he can get rid of her. She's going to ask him all kinds of stupid and embarrassing questions that it's going to make him want to hang her on a flag pole and leave her there. But he wouldn't do that even if he wanted to. He may be a monster but he doesn't hurt women. He looked at Delic who was looking in the other direction and he looked over to see a woman sitting with a little girl and a little boy sitting next to her. The little boy had blackish brown hair like Izaya and golden eyes and he was wearing a prince costume and Shizuo thought it was adorable. The little girl was wearing a red dress with white flowers and her brown hair fell over her face and down her back and she was really cute. Izaya noticed that both of them were looking the other way and looked to see the child that was in the park earlier.

"Shizu-chan, why are you looking over there?" he asked and Shizuo looked at him and pointed at Delic.

"I think he's having his first crush."

* * *

**It's early… I know. But I felt bad for having you guys wait. I know that some of you are thinking why I had Delic get stabbed but I felt that's what a child in Ikebukro might do. I don't know why… it just seemed right yet wrong. Also, Hibi-chan made an appearance! I told my friend and she said that it wouldn't be right not to have Hibiya in it. This is progressing slow so there's going to be a time skip! Reviews are loved… ^w^ I really love them! Thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I've been wondering if I should write another Shizaya Fanfic or if I should write a different one. I have a Black Butler one shot in my notebook that's almost finished so I'll see if I'll post it when It's done. Anyway ENJOY! Also, sorry for taking so long. I've been really depressed lately and every time I'd start typing, I'd either get up and leave or cry. But, I'm much better now…**

* * *

It was not a crush in Izaya's mind. Delic was looking at the little boy who happened to look over at Delic and frown. He looked at Izaya and then at Shizuo and then his frown softened into a pout and Delic turned to Shizuo.

"Daddy, can I talk to the boy over there?" he asked and Shizuo looked confused and nodded. He felt really stupid for thinking that a five year old could possibly have a crush since he obviously was trying to make a friend, but it wasn't something that couldn't be possible, considering Delic indeed did like girls at his age.

"Feeling stupid huh?" Izaya asked Shizuo and he frowned at him. He was, of course, but he wasn't going to admit it to his selfish lover so he ignored him. They looked over at Delic who was trying to make a conversation with the boy, but he seemed at the least interested. It was kind of cute to see that Delic was trying to make the boy feel like their wasn't all bad people in the world and that his life wasn't awful.

"You know Shizu-chan, Delic might be a good kid after all. And now, about school," he said and Shizuo looked at him and scoffed.

"Yes, I know. But, he won't go," he said and Izaya stared at him and looked down shaking his head.

"You are seriously going to let a five year old tell you what he wants? He's going because there's no one willing to take care of him, and taking him to our jobs will get him killed," he said and Shizuo looked up.

"I'm a body guard, how can he get killed like that? Your job might get him killed, you're always working with dangerous things. I'm surprised you have a good side you know," he said and Izaya smirked knowing Shizuo was nothing but right. Their food came and Delic was still talking to the little boy and Shizuo felt like he should tell him to come over, yet he didn't want to interrupt. _How much can kids his age talk about? They should've lost interest in the conversation by now. _He said watching the three kids talk about who knows what. Izaya was getting tired of the silence and started eating just because he was bored.

"You know Shizuo, you're making stuff difficult for yourself," he said and Shizuo looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Izaya pointed at Delic.

"I know you're new at parenting, but don't make it seem that way. With learning when to say yes and no, and when he can do things and he can't, what he can have and can't. Parenting comes with knowing what's good and what's bad. Yet, you don't know if you should interrupt his conversation and have him eat, or let him continue and eat later," he said and Shizuo narrowed his eyes wondering if he was that readable or if Izaya was psychic.

"Okay you psychic bastard, but what do you know about parenting?" he asked and Izaya sighed.

"Remember, I raised Kururi and Mairu for a while. I had to teach them a lot," he said remembering how hard it was to keep the two girls in hand when their parents died.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Delic, your foods here." Delic looked at his dad and got out of the booth, ran to grab his food and went back with Hibiya and the other one and started talking again.

"Well, should've seen that one coming Shizu-chan," he said and Shizuo looked at him then Delic and sighed. He had a lot to learn…

* * *

A couple went by and Delic was going to kindergarten in Ikebukro since both of them worked a lot near there. Izaya made room in his schedule to pick him up some days and Shizuo the other days. They did get into a disagreement on which days but Delic, being very cranky in the morning, yelled at them to make up their minds and they did quick.

"You know, I understand your pain, but I don't want to hear you rant on about it. So please, just take the information," Izaya said and the guy looked at him, his eyes bloodshot and he smelled bad and Izaya wondered where he got the money to pay for this. He couldn't even afford decent clothing yet be bought information to find some guy. People in Tokyo are starting to lose their minds.

"T-thank you so much, I hope it was worth every single yen I gave you," he said and Izaya scoffed.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have this job anymore," he said and looked at the time and walked away. That guy took up 15 minutes talking about how his wife left him for some man and took her daughter and son with her. He looked back at him and scoffed. By the way he looked, Izaya could tell why she left him. He was poor and looked like he had a hangover. Izaya felt bad for the woman who he was looking for. He sighed and started walking to Delic's school and say Shizuo on someone's emergency exit with Tom in front of him. He then say some guy running away from the building and decided to play with him for a while. Being a little late couldn't hurt right? Izaya stuck his foot out tripping the guy who fell flat on his face. He groaned when he was getting up but Izaya held his knife to his throat.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Don't you owe my friends some money?" he asked and the guy looked frightened and started shaking, before begging for his life. Izaya frowned.

"Please, please give me more time! I have a family!" he said and he heard laughing behind him.

"No you don't, they left you a long time ago," he said and Izaya looked back to see Shizuo and Tom walking towards him. Izaya put his knife away and looked at Shizuo who looked at him confused.

"Where's Delic?" he asked.

"At school, I was on my way there when this guy was trying to get away. So, you're welcome!" he said and skipped away. Izaya knew he was late when he got there and Delic looked angry. He saw Izaya and frowned. Izaya thought it was cute when he was mad and noticed the teacher next to him looked concerned. Izaya knew something bad had to have happened since the school principal was there.

"Uh, what happened Deli-chan?" Izaya asked and Delic ran to him.

"They're being mean to me!" he cried and Izaya looked up at the teachers. They looked at Delic frowning before looking at him.

"Are you Delic's father? He was misbehaving today," she said and Izaya looked down at him and Delic shook his head.

"No I wasn't! All I did was sing to that girl to make her feel better! Is that a fucking crime?!" he screamed and Izaya looked down at him and at the teachers who were giving him a very shocked look. He picked Delic up and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. He's usually well behaved at home. And he's not exactly my son. The man that dropped him off is his father. I seriously don't understand what's wrong with singing to a girl who was sad," he said, knowing these teachers were pretty strict if that was the cause.

"No, he said some mean things to the other child that was involved. Then when I confronted him he said some rude things. I think his father should do something about it," she said and walked away without anything else to say. Izaya thought it was really rude of her and looked at Delic.

"What did you say?" he asked, putting the small child on his shoulders.

"I said that he's an idiot for bullying girl. That sissy boys bully girls," he said and Izaya felt himself smile.

"Wow, what did you say to the teacher?" he asked and Delic started playing with his hair.

"I said that she shouldn't be yelling at me because one, I was innocent, and her breath smelled really bad," he said and Izaya started laughing, except this laugh wasn't evil. He knew that kids this age were really honest and that was probably why they were mad. But, at least he was being honest. He was going to teach him how to keep some things to himself, or at least try. He could feel Delic's little hands playing with his hair and it felt so weird, but he liked it. Delic was getting tired, since he spent naptime in the principal's office and rested his head on Izaya's.

"Izaya-san, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I said a bad word again," he said and Izaya patted his leg, his black pants still as clean as they were when he put them on.

"It's okay, you sleepy?" he asked and he nodded and Izaya took him off of his shoulder's for he wouldn't fall, and Izaya didn't need that considering Shizuo was already a little over protective and he held Delic as he laid his head on his shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. He could hear some women around his saying how cute he was and Izaya smiled to himself. He had to stay with Delic until Shizuo left work and Shiki was going to be there in a couple minutes. He thought about his future for a minute, considering things were going to have to change. He had Shizuo and Delic living with him, and now he had to worry about future school expenses and money for clothing for someone other than him, and Christmas presents. Christmas was 6 months away, but this was going to be the first time Christmas was around and he didn't celebrate it alone. He barely celebrated it anymore since Mairu and Kururi moved away. He was finally going to be able to celebrate it with what seemed like a family to him and Izaya was going to admit it, but it made him happy in the inside. He had a long way to go and the boy sleeping in his arms was getting heavier by the block and he sighed, and sat down at the ice-cream shop and called a cab. Walking back to Shinjuku with this kid was going to be hard work, but it was worth it. When Izaya got into the cab he tried putting Delic beside him, but the little boy felt the warmth leaving him and held onto Izaya's shirt even tighter so he didn't fight. He felt his phone ring and tried reached under Delic, making sure not to wake the boy up and pulled it out, seeing it was Shiki. _Oh crap, I'm late. _He thought and answered it.

"Shiki-san, I bet you're at my apartment, I'll be there in five minutes," he said, and he heard Shiki hum in suspicion on the other end.

"Yes, and your assistant lady let me in," he said and Izaya frowned to himself, cursing Namie for being so evil.

"I see, well I'm almost there," he said.

"Izaya is something wrong? You don't have your "cocky attitude anymore, did something happen?" he asked and Izaya thought to himself on why that was.

"No, everything is fine, I'm coming upstairs." He said and hung up. He paid the cab driver and picked Delic up, carefully stepping out of the cab and went inside his apartment, saying hello to whoever was kind enough to say hi and got into the elevator. He felt Delic's warm breath on his neck, and wished he didn't let him fall asleep. He heard the ding that indicated that he was on his floor and walked his apartment and tried opening the door but Namie had locked it. _She's such a evil prick. _He thought and knocked on the door. He waited, and no one came so he knocked harder, but not too hard that he woke Delic up. Again, no one came so he covered sighed.

"Namie open the door!" he yelled and was surprised that he was still sleeping. _Heavy sleeper just like Shizuo… _he said, remembering he couldn't wake Shizuo up when someone had come into his house one night. He eventually woke Shizuo up, and being a cranky person when his sleep is interrupted those intruders wish they weren't born when Shizuo was done with them. It was both scary and sexy the way Shizuo kicked their asses, but that was it. Namie opened the door momentarily and stared at Delic in his arms surprised.

"That's why you couldn't open the door. The brat is actually cute when he's not being bitchy," Namie said and walked away and Izaya glared at her.

"Yeah, and you're bitchy when you're awake and asleep because your dreams are just like your reality. In the end, Seiji-kun won't love you. Some dreams aren't meant to be fulfilled, especially your twisted ones," he said and he took Delic's shoes off and his before walking inside.

"Hello Shiki, I'll be back in a second, let me just put him in his bed," Izaya said, walking upstairs, not noticing the confused look Shiki was giving him. Izaya put Delic in his bed, pulled the covers over him, not worrying about taking off his uniform and went back to his boss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, he fell asleep on the way here," he said, now noticing the look he was receiving.

"Yes, and whose child is that? He can't possibly be yours, can he?" he asked and Izaya shook his head.

"No, he's Shizuo Heiwajima's son." He said and Shiki knew that he despised the man the last time he checked but chose not to ask. Shiki gave him his pay and a left without saying anything to his face, but mumbling it to himself. Izaya sighed and lied on the couch and thought about what Delic might be in the future. He knew that he loved Shizuo a lot, and that they'd be together for a while, but he hasn't done anything for a month since Delic was living there and it upset him a lot. But, he wasn't going to complain since he didn't mind having Delic around. _I just wish that Shizu-chan would pay more attention to me… I know that he has to take care on Delic, but I haven't been hugged by him, or kissed in a while, and I'm feeling kind of lonely… _he thought and looked at the TV and sighed. He felt like a teenage girl, but he couldn't help it, since they were his true feelings. He couldn't help but wonder if Shizuo was feeling the same way.

"I'm back," Shizuo said walking through the door not earning a response of any kind. He was curious where they were and started walking upstairs when he said someone on the couch sleeping to see Izaya there snuggling with a pillow. He was wondering where Delic was but ignored it for a while and walked over to Izaya quietly, trying not to wake him up. He couched beside him and gently ran his hand over Izaya's cheek before smiling. He was adorable when he was sleeping and couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. Izaya felt something warm on his lips to wake up and see Shizuo kissing him and jumped back from him startling the ex-bartender.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked and Shizuo chuckled.

"Waking up Sleeping Beauty I guess," he said, remembering the American kid shows they watched with Delic one night. It was pretty girly for three guys to watch but they did anyways since Delic seemed to like it. And Izaya did too.

"Not, funny. Kiss me when I'm awake," he said, his heart still pounding in his chest and Shizuo smirked and kissed him again. Izaya felt his cheeks warm and Shizuo sighed.

"Where's Delic, how was school?" he said and Izaya remembered his day and sighed.

"Not so good, he got in trouble. But, I think it was completely unreasonable why he got in trouble," Izaya said and Shizuo frowned. _Izaya sticking up for him… that's new, yet understanding._

"What exactly did he do?" he asked.

"He made a girl feel better, and said something to the little boy and then said the teacher had smelly breath," he said and Shizuo tried to not laugh but couldn't laugh.

"He was probably being honest! He is five after all. How was work?" he asked and Izaya looked at him and frowned. He was always wearing his bartender suit and he knows that's how he's recognized in Ikebukuro but it's really weird to be wearing the same thing every day.

"Good, I'm taking you shopping," he said and Shizuo looked at him.

"What do you mean? You don't have to," he said and Izaya smirked.

"I know I don't, but I want to. You wear those bartender outfits way too much. I know it's to pay respect for Kasuka for buying them, but you really need something else to wear one in a while. I'll take you where I go shopping," he said and Shizuo looked at Izaya and shook his head.

"No way," he said and Izaya pouted, somewhat offended.

"Why not? I won't buy you the clothes I wear, clothes of your own style! Trust me Shizuo, you'll love it," Izaya said and Shizuo looked at him and kissed his head. He knew that this was probably the only chance he'll get to spend with Izaya so he smiled.

"If it'll make you happy, then I'll be happy."

* * *

**Again, sorry It's late. And next few chapters, Delic won't be in it as much. Let's just say while Shizuo and Izaya want some alone time, Delic will be getting to know Hibiya better. Since Hibiya is also in his kindergarten class starting soon. Next chapter, you will find out how their shopping spree goes, and how Shizuo will react. I hope you enjoyed! REVIEWS! Again 5 please, I hope I don't ask for too much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! Izaya and Shizuo are going shopping! I hope that no one was mad about the late chapters. I don't have a flash drive and my internet was off for a very long time so I'm really, really ,really sorry!**

Shizuo dropped Delic off at Shinra and Celty's and Delic seemed to have gotten used to them since he jumped on the couch, claiming the remote and Celty showed Delic the screen and Delic giggled.

"I can't read," he said and Celty's body showed frustration.

"We'll be back later, and I'm serious this time!" Shizuo said and he held Izaya's hand and the walked down to the men's clothing store. Shizuo saw how expensive and looked at Izaya who was grabbing a different shirts and jeans and shoved them in his hands.

"Izaya, you sure you can want to spend this much money on someone else?" he asked and Izaya crossed his arms. Shizuo had been complaining since they left and it was irritating him. He sounded like a child, and Delic didn't even whine that much.

"Shizuo, stop complaining like a little kid and try it on. I only buy things for people I love," he said remembering when he had shopped for Kururi and Mairu. It was so fun to dress them up, since he cross-dresses, but now he had to help Shizuo pick out clothes and it was harder than dressing ten year old girls. Shizuo was 25, and not co-operating at all.

"Fine…" he mumbled and went into the dressing room. Izaya sighed and the lady behind him was staring at him and he frowned.

"Excuse me miss, I know I'm sexy and all, but I don't like staring," he said and she blushed before angrily walking away. He hated when people stared at him like he was some weirdo, but it's not like he was wearing all black today. Namie was falling behind on her work so he was wearing blue jeans with a white V-neck t-shirt. It's not like he didn't look good in it, but he looked rather odd. He turned to see Shizuo wearing the black jeans and white shirt that he had picked out and he smiled.

"Perfect, now the other 5," he said and Shizuo frowned before going to take off the clothes and try on the others. It was really irritating to him, especially since Izaya wouldn't let him smoke any cigarettes when he was feeling stressed. He said that now that he has a kid he can't smoke or it'll influence bad behavior. He wanted to say isn't being around him enough but then it would've became an argument and Shizuo didn't want him to be mad at him, since he learned the consequences once. It was such a bad day for him already. He tried on all the outfits before Izaya paid for them and they left.

"Thanks Izaya," Shizuo said, holding his hand and Izaya smiled.

"You're welcome, but we're not done yet. Your hair is fading, want to go re dye it?" Izaya asked and Shizuo stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and Izaya groaned softly.

"Because I love you Shizuo, n-" Izaya was interrupted by a squeal from behind him and turned around to see Erika standing there clutching a notebook very tightly.

"YES! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING!" She screamed and Shizuo looked at her and frowned, wondering where the hell she came from.

"Erika you know, I will give you 10 seconds to run, before I hang you front the tallest building in Ikebukuro and leave you there," Shizuo said and she pouted before running away and Izaya looked at him.

"That wasn't nice, what if she would've fell?" he asked and Shizuo sighed.

"I was kidding, like I'd ever do that to a woman. A man, that's a different story," he said and Izaya just sighed and they walked to where Shizuo gets his hair dye from.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, did your mom like the necklace I got for her?" Izaya asked and Shizuo nodded. Izaya had been wondering why Shizuo had never talked to his parents, but he had made sure that no matter what, he got his mom a mothers day's gift. It was just that Izaya heard Shizuo talking about getting her a necklace, so he bought her one without Shizuo's permission and said give it to her without telling her he didn't buy it. It was just a nice way of saying I owe you. Also, she was happy to at least have a grandchild to spend it with too since Delic drew her a picture. Izaya didn't go, but he brought flowers to his mother's grave. Just likes he's been doing for the past eight years.

"She loved it, thanks again. That was really nice of you to buy it," he said and Izaya frowned.

"It was nice huh? I need to stop being so nice, it's ruining my reputation," he said and Shizuo smiled and raised his hand, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Izaya felt his cheeks warm and looked down, a little embarrassed that he did that in public, but Shizuo didn't care. As long as they were happy, that's all that mattered to him. They were going to walk into the store when Izaya saw someone he didn't want to see and stopped.

"Uh, how much does your hair dye cost?" Izaya asked and Shizuo eyed him suspiciously.

"700 yen," he said and Izaya gave him 1000 and told him he's going to wait outside. The guy he saw was someone from middle school who he did not like for one of many reasons. It was just an ex-lover of his, and if he started talking to him, really bad memories will come up. He was 14 and careless, didn't care who they were and slept with them anyways. That's what happens when your parents are dead and you feel like an adult you do stupid things. But with him, things were just too awful that Izaya just didn't want to see him. He was hoping Shizuo would hurry up and he wouldn't have to speak to him, but Shizuo took way to long and he was spotted.

"Well if it isn't Orihara Izaya, it's been what, 10 years since I last spoke to you?" he said, and Izaya frowned before looking at him in disgust.

"Well Kyosuke, it's only been that long because I never think about bad memories," Izaya said and the guy frowned a little before smirking.

"Is that so? I was just a bad memory to you huh?" he asked and Izaya was giving him a cocky look on the outside, but he was somewhat terrified on the inside. This guy was the worst. He's force him to have sex with him, hit him, beat him until he was going to pass out, but played as if they were happy together and all Izaya wanted was to get away. He was scared of him, he would try to leave but it never worked. Izaya finally transferred schools and it was over and he didn't have to worry. Izaya looked back on those days and wished he would've just stabbed him like he threatened, but what scared him the most was that he'd look Izaya in the eyes and say do it, and he couldn't, he just couldn't. But now, he could stab anyone without hesitating, just because of him.

"Of course you were, do you not remember the shit you did to me? Oh yeah, probably not because all I was to you was your bitch," Izaya said, and heard the fear in his own voice. He didn't understand why he was afraid of this one guy, but not afraid of anyone else. Probably because those things he did to him came back and he couldn't do anything to protect himself. He had no one to ask for help, he was just there all alone, and it hurt him terribly.

"Oh I remember, I remember how you would cry and beg me to stop, but I just wouldn't, you'd try to run away, but I'd always find you. You'd lie and say you loved me when I asked just for I wouldn't hit you anymore. Yup, I remember ever single minute of it, and it was just amazing to see that the person who trusted me, could end up hating my guts," he said, with a wide grin and Izaya felt himself shaking. It wasn't in fear, but in anger and guilt. He was angry at this man in front of him, and for himself for being a coward, but he knows he's not a coward anymore.

"You know, I'm not the same as the kid I was then, so, if I say I'm going to kill you, I will do it. But not today," he said and looked to see Shizuo coming out of the store. Shizuo noticed how angry Izaya looked and then at the guy who Izaya was glaring at and was confused.

"Izaya, is everything okay?" he asked and Izaya turned to Shizuo and sighed. He would tell Shizuo everything that happened between him and Kyosuke and hope Shizuo would knock him unconscious but that would just be selfish of him and shook his head.

"No, and we're done for the day," he said, and stormed off, his hands in his pockets. Shizuo had never seen Izaya angry before, since he was always smirking and had a cocky attitude. He saw him frustrated, but never angry, and that concerned him. He took one more look at the guy in back of him before running to catch up to the informant.

"Hey, what the hell happened back there?" Shizuo asked and Izaya turned to him with a serious face.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, maybe. I'm seriously pissed, go pick up Delic, I'll be home later," Izaya half mumbled and walked away. Shizuo was confused and walked behind Izaya again.

"Wait, did he just say something that made you mad? Because you say stuff that makes a lot of people mad, so it wouldn't make any sense," Shizuo said and Izaya turned to give him a confused look that actually looked cute on him.

"Uh, no, well, somewhat. I said I'll tell you later, and go get your kid!" Izaya said and Shizuo shook his head.

"Not yet, I kind of want ice-cream," Shizuo said and Izaya smiled at Shizuo sweet tooth, and then he remembered what Shizuo did to him when the first went out.

"Yeah, let's go, but no throwing ice-cream this time okay?" he said and Shizuo laughed at what he said.

"I can't believe you remembered that," Shizuo said and Izaya grabbed his hand.

"How could I forget? Well, I did forget a lot of that day," he said and Shizuo was probably the only one that remembered the whole thing. They got to the Ice cream shop and bought two strawberry ice-cream cones, since now that Delic's been living there, he's began to love ice-cream, and not just because Delic throws tantrums if he doesn't eat it with him. Even so, he gets low fat ice cream so he won't ruin his figure more than he already is. Just thinking about weighing over 125 lbs. is a horrible thing to Izaya. But, he won't stress over it as much as he'd stress over everything else.

"You know, I feel just a little guilty now," Izaya said and Shizuo looked at him curiously.

"How come?" he asked and Izaya sighed.

"Well, I promised Delic ice-cream yesterday for being a good boy in school, but I forgot," he said and Shizuo waved his hand at him. That child of his was way to hyper active anyways, so he didn't need any boost on that sugar meter. Also, he didn't want to spoil Delic because he knew relationships fail. He didn't want his relationship to fail, he seriously didn't want to go back to throwing vending machines at the informant because if he broke his heart, he'd end up breaking his neck, without a miss this time.

"It's fine, he doesn't need it. And don't buy it," Shizuo said and Izaya threw his hands up in defense. He knew he spoiled Delic enough, behind Shizuo's back of course, so he understood why he had said no, and this time Shizuo was going to listen.

"Izaya, I've been meaning to ask this, but why do you have a maids outfit in your closet? And more important, why haven't you used it yet?" Shizuo said, seductively smirking at Izaya who flushed a deep red. He had forgotten about the outfit his sisters bought for him and looked away from Shizuo. The reason he hadn't used it was because he didn't want Delic walking in on them like last time. Try explaining to a five year old why your friend was on top of your dad, it wasn't easy for them but they said they were wrestling and thank god Delic left it as it was. He did ask if he could join and they both said no so fast that Delic was startled and just left to listen to his new MP3 player Izaya bought for him after… he broke the other one.

"U-uh, because my sisters … bought it for my b-birthday," Izaya said lowly and Shizuo gawked at him.

"You're fucking kidding me…" he said and Izaya knew what Shizuo was thinking. It would've gotten even more kinky and hot that night that Izaya wouldn't be able to walk, not that he could when they were done. He had a slight limp and bruises and he was pissed.

"No, but I didn't think about it until now, we can lose it some other time okay?" Izaya said patting Shizuo's shoulder and he mumbled in response. Izaya looked at him and wanted to laugh at him. He looked exactly like Delic when he pouted and it made his love him even more. He wouldn't admit it, but Delic is feeling more and more like a son to him every day they're together. When he first found out about the boy, he wasn't that pleased with the idea of a child running around his house. But, now that he's running around, Izaya finds himself chasing him. He never knew why he never wanted children, because having Delic and Shizuo there now filled him with pure happiness, just to have someone welcome him back home and to finally look forward to something more that persuading teenage girls to commit suicide. This was even better than human watching to him.

"Shizuo, want to know the best thing in my life right now?" he asked, and Shizuo looked down at him.

"What could that be? Your precious humans?" he asked as they walked into an alley way and Izaya dropped him ice cream cone before hugging Shizuo tightly, who had way to much in his hand anyways. Shizuo was shocked by the sudden gesture and hugged him back.

"It's you Shizuo, it's always been you," Izaya whispered into his chest and Shizuo kissed his forehead before moving Izaya's head, claiming his soft, warm lips with a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"So, did you buy daddy nice clothes?" Delic said, holding both Shizuo and Izaya's hands. If he weren't a child, Izaya would've said something like "who do you think I am" or "why wouldn't I", but instead he smiled and patted his head with his free hand.

"Yes I did, Delic, when's your birthday?" Izaya asked curiously and Shizuo face palmed, knowing that he didn't even know his own kids birthday and it's been a month and a half since he lived with him. He felt like a pathetic father.

"October 27th! Near Halloween, when's your birthday Daddy?" he asked.

"January 28th, so, it's near Halloween huh? What do you want for your birthday exactly?" he asked, knowing kids plan their birthdays starting a week after their birthday. Shizuo didn't understand this, but didn't question it.

"Music," Delic said sweetly and Izaya chuckled softly.

"Okay, should've seen that coming. But what kind of music," he asked and Delic thought hard before giggling.

"Sleeping with Sirens, no, no, Three Days Grace, no not that one Pierce the Veil? Black Veil Brides, Hollywood Undead? I CAN'T DECIDE!" Delic cried and Izaya and Shizuo looked at him shocked.

"What was all of that? American bands?" Shizuo asked and Delic nodded.

"Of course, the music in America speaks to me. I know English, Russian and Spanish. Japanese of course but all the music is so wonderful! I think I'll go with Three Days Grace," he said and Izaya just nodded and they walked away together, as happy as can be, only to have someone lurking behind them, ready to take that happiness from them.

**Again, I'm sorry…. I won't promise this will never happen again, because it probably will. I will try to update more often for you won't be disappointed. Also for the music, I just named some bands I know because, to be honest, my playlist is very limited.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy. I have to say that the storyline has changed so if you were wondering, here's the new summary.**

**Description: Izaya and Shizuo fall in love after years of hatred. After all things seem happy ever after, Shizuo is kidnapped and finds out that someone was out to get them all along.**

**Yeah, I ended up changing it so… enjoy!**

"Izaya-san…. Izaya-san!" Izaya heard Delic's voice say and opened his eyes to see the little boy on his lap with tears rolling down his cheeks and Izaya sat up, rubbing his eyes, confused on why the child chose to wake him and not his father.

"Yes Delic?" he asked and Delic grabbed him when Izaya heard a crash coming from downstairs and went to wake Shizuo, who wasn't there. He got up, picking up Delic and walked slowly to the door and felt Delic trembling in his arms. He was afraid of something, and if there was a possible intruder in his house, that is probably why.

"Where's Shizuo?" Izaya asked and Delic pointed down the stairs, his face never leaving Izaya's chest and Izaya set Delic down, took out his phone, and gave it to him. Delic took the device in his small hands and looked up at Izaya with such innocence, that he hoped whatever was going on down there, Shizuo was winning. Izaya picked Delic up, brought him into the bathroom, and placed him inside the bath and Delic looked confused.

"Okay, stay in here. I'm leaving the light off, but leaving the phone light dim since you're scared on the dark. If I don't come back when these numbers here read 2:33, call the police okay?" he said and Delic started crying but Izaya shushed him when he heard footsteps approaching and he walked away from Delic, flushed the toilet and went out to see two men waiting for him. Izaya frowned and side kicked one guy in the stomach with such speed, that the other guy didn't even have enough time to react when Izaya punched him in the face. Izaya felt a pain in his hand, and shook it before pulling his pocketknife out of his shorts, yes; he even sleeps with it, and put it up to the guy's throat.

"What are you doing here? Let me guess, here for a little fun?" Izaya said and the guy laughed before the other one pulled out a rag and Izaya looked at him and frowned. There had to be chloroform on that rag, and he quickly went to run but two other guys blocked his path and his heart skipped. There was no way he was trapped, where was Shizuo? _If they got this far, I wonder what happened to Shizuo…_ They grabbed Izaya when he tried punching him a twisted his arm and Izaya cried out in pain. They held onto Izaya, and put the rag to his face, and then Izaya tried not to inhale, but he couldn't take it. He felt himself growing sleepier, and his body feeling heavy. For once, he wished that he didn't try fighting, and just ran.

Delic sat in the tub, and he heard Izaya struggling and saw the numbers at 2:30. He said when it was 2:33, so he waited patiently. He wondered where his father was, and if Izaya was okay. He wanted to get out of the bath and help, but he was afraid. Izaya didn't come back, and Delic called the police as he was told.

"Excuse me, someone's in my house and my daddy's friend never came back!" he whispered and there was a slight silence. Delic had thought she wasn't there and panicked.

"Where's your daddy?"

"I don't know, those guys did something to him. Please help, I want Izaya-san and daddy back!" he said, crying and his heart skipped when the door opened and he got scared when he realized it wasn't his dad or Izaya and screamed when the intruder tried to grab him.

"Shizuo has a kid?" the man asked and Delic got scared and threw it at the guy then ran out the door as the intruder struggled. He never let go of the phone until he ran into someone and saw Izaya lying on the floor unconscious. He looked at the man and he wanted to hit him, but he didn't want then to be disappointed. He got scared when the men closed in on him and Delic closed his eyes before throwing a punch that connected with his face. He instantly staggered back, holding his face as blood ran through his fingers. Delic had saw what he had done and ran as the other was chased him. He looked at Izaya before stopping. He didn't want to leave him there, but he didn't want to get caught. He looked at the men and sighed before glaring at them.

"You hurt Izaya-san," he said and the en smirked at him before Delic kicked him in the lower stomach. When he doubled over in pain, he kicked him in the face. The guy fell to the ground, groaning in pain and Delic grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him at the guy, who happened to be standing near the stairs, and the tumbled down the stairs. Delic walked down the stairs, looking around for his father who wasn't there and he glared at the other two men who were standing there, looking horrified.

"Where's my daddy?" he asked and there stood there, saying nothing. After 10 seconds, Delic growled and picked up the floor lamp and hurled it at the man, hitting him directly in the chest. He yelled at the lamp hit him, and flew into the wall, sitting there dazed and Delic direct his attention to the man standing there, shaking with fear. He could've ran, but Delic would catch him, and he was too scared.

"H-he's, he's on his way t-t…" he started and Delic kicked him in the knee, and when he was his level wrapped him tiny hand around his shirt collar.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Delic yelled and the guy coward in fear, feeling pathetic that he was afraid of a little kid. It was Shizuo Heiwajima's kid after all, so whoever hired them should understand.

"He's going to Honshu, o-or Kyushu! I don't know!" he cried and Delic let him go, before punching him in the face.

"Honshu, Kyushu?" he asked himself, as he dragged Izaya's body down the stairs by his arms. He wasn't that heavy, but he was much bigger than Delic and that made it difficult to put him on the couch. He sat next to Izaya and waited before deciding he was bored and he wanted to play with the toys Izaya had bought him. He didn't want the, but they were pink and he'd never give up anything pink. He was upstairs when the police showed up, and then they saw the unconscious men, they were confused.

"What the hell? I thought a little boy was here?" a one officer said, and Delic walked down the stairs, trying not to fall since his arms were full of toys. He decided toys were entertaining and Izaya had bought him many of them and a toy chest. Now, they have a lot of things to expect when Christmas comes.

"Hi! The man on the couch is Izaya-san. My daddy was taken to Honshu… or Kyushu. Those men said so. Please find my daddy and bring him back," Delic said sitting next to Izaya. He wanted to know when his father was coming back, and the cops wanted to know what happened.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened to the men? They look pretty hurt. Who did this?" the lady officer asked and Delic smiled proudly.

"I did for they wouldn't take my Izaya-san. He's mine and daddy's only! No one can have Izaya-san but me! And daddy, but mostly me!" Delic said, wrapping his arms possessively around Izaya. They looked at Delic, not believing him and when one officer walked up to them and asked them to come over to them for Delic wouldn't be able to hear.

"You think he really did this? Sosuke, he's five!" she exclaimed, and the other man chuckled.

"Well, he's a split image of that guy from Ikebukuro, the one who destroyed stuff but magically stopped," he said and the lady didn't look so sure about her partners assumption, but let him proceed with the questioning.

"Hey kid, by any chance is your father Shizuo Heiwajima? The fortissimo of Ikebukuro?" he asked and Delic stared at him awkwardly.

"Why would you ask him that? This man hates Shizuo. His name is Izaya Orihara I bet, there's no way this makes sense," she said and he scoffed at her.

"But he looks exactly like Heiwajima-kun, are you?" he asked and Delic stared at him before tilting his head.

"Izaya-san doesn't hate daddy, he loves him! Fortissimo… my daddy is a fortissimo. What's that?" he asked innocently and the officer they his hands up.

"Okay Soskue, but how does that help?" she asked and he glared.

"That explains this Mizuki."

"They kidnapped Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the small blonde standing next to him in the hospital. He was putting Delic's coat on and they were about to leave the place since he didn't go anywhere but Shinra's. He didn't trust strangers when it came to hospitals. He feels they do unnecessary things and that's why people die young.

"Yeah, they were going to take you to, but I stopped them. No one takes my Izaya-san. Daddy isn't a kid, he's a daddy. So… isn't that daddynapping?" he asked and Izaya had to cover his mouth from laughing at how cute he looked, no matter how serious he was.

"Yes, kind of, wait… did you say _your _Izaya-san? When did I become a possession?" he asked, picking Delic up and Delic giggled.

"Yes, and when? Um, yesterday," he said and Izaya walked out of the hospital room, barefoot since some people do not understand that people still want to wear shoes when traveling to the hospital. He placed Delic down, and looked down the hall before asking him if he remembered what to do. Delic nodded and ran to a nurse, faking the water works.

"U-um excuse me," he asked and she looked down at him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"T-that man there, h-he said that he was going to take me to his house and we were going to have fun again, b-but I don't want to," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks and she looked at him and then at the man. She told Delic to stay there and went to go find someone, and while they did that, Izaya hacked into the hospital computers, erasing the information in there on him. He had already erased the boards and took the name card out the door then grabbed Delic and they ran out of the hospital before the nurse came back.

"Izaya-san, what did you do?" Delic asked while he called a cab, after walking far away from the hospital and to a convenience store.

"I did something that you shouldn't. Not yet at least," he said. He didn't understand why they took all things like his blood type, where he lived and his phone number if he was just there because he was knocked out from chloroform. However, he was not going to question it so he left.

"Okay, am I going to school?" Delic asked and Izaya shook his head. He was going to go find Shizuo. He knew that if he didn't, something bad would happen, but he didn't want to take Delic with him. But he knew that he had nowhere to leave Delic for three days so, he would end up taking him. Then he remembered that Shizuo's mother lived around Ikebukuro.

"Delic, do you like your grandma?" he asked and Delic nodded.

"Yeah, she made me cookies. Daddy was right her cookies are the best. But… when are we going to find my daddy?" he asked, looking teary eyed and Izaya shrugged.

"Soon, but first, you have to stay with Mrs. Heiwajima," he said.

"Izaya-kun, Delic, what are you doing here… with a suitcase," she asked suspiciously and Izaya looked at her before asking if she could come in. It had been a week since Shizuo went missing, and Izaya finally had all the information leading to where Shizuo was.

"You see, Shizuo was taken and I need you to look after Deli-chan," he said and she looked at Delic who was sitting there playing with the puppy she had.

"Oh my, I see. Well, Delic is welcome to stay as long as you need. Where is Shizuo? Do you know?" she asked, sounding worried and Izaya nodded.

"Yes, I have an idea that he's in Honshu, that's what Delic told me. I just want him to stay with someone he would feel comfortable with," he said and she nodded, taking another glance at the young boy.

"Well, I will make sure that he's nice and comfortable. Delic, do you want a glass of milk?" she asked remembering that Shizuo loved milk as a child. Delic looked up and nodded before jumping into Izaya's lap and watching his grandma open a bottle of milk for him.

"Thank you," he said and she put her hand to her cheek and looked at Izaya.

"If he's anything like Shizuo, I'll know exactly what to do."

"Call me if you need anything. I have this debit card for just in case something happens and then here's my number. I'm sorry for dropping him off so suddenly, so use that money for yourself as well. Sort of like paying for baby-sitting?" he said and she nodded holding the card and the account number in her hand. He hugged Delic before placing a kiss on his head. After staying for an hour, Izaya decided it was time for him to leave and start looking for Shizuo. He was hoping to find him by Wednesday since he had spent enough time trying to trace the tracks on his kidnapping.

"See you later bud. I promise I'll bring your dad back," he said and then left him. He felt a little pain in his chest as he moved his hand off Delic's head. It was as if he was leaving something special behind. He looked back once and watch as Delic was crying and felt himself feeling guilty for leaving him behind. Izaya tried shake off the feeling but he couldn't. He just walked away and walked to the train station holding his bag with his laptop, and his documents in it. He didn't know how long it was going to take, but hopefully not that long. He wanted Shizuo back, and he was willing to kill someone for making him upset, and making Delic cry. Izaya walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, and he didn't stop to watch his humans. He walked to Shinra's apartment, and stopped when he saw Celty standing on the streets. He walked to her and she quickly shoved her phone in his face.

**[Where's Shizuo Izaya? Only you would know] **It read and he looked down, and grabbed her arm, dragging her into Shinra's apartment complex and into the elevator. She was confused on why he did that before he started to cry. She was shocked when he started to cry and didn't know what to do. These nine days without Shizuo was hard for him. All he could think about was that he was that he would probably never get Shizuo back and wanted to cry all this time, but forced himself not to, but with people constantly asking him where Shizuo was, it was hard for him.

"I-I don't k-know Celty, I don't know a-and I really wish I did!" he cried and Celty typed on her phone before making sure he saw it.

**[Did he leave? Why would he leave you… besides the fact you are an evil bastard] **She said and Izaya started crying harder.

"H-he didn't leave… he was kidnapped. I-I don't know what to do! I'm going to Honshu to find him, but I don't know where in Honshu he is! He could be anywhere," he said and she looked at him. Before rapidly typing again.

**[Did you try calling him and asking? He replied to my texts] **she said and Izaya looked at it and looked at her, wiping his tears. _W-what? Why would he text Celty and not me?_

"N-no, why didn't he call if he was okay?" he asked and Celty typed again.

**[You weren't supposed to know, but Vorona kidnapped him. She was sent to assassinate him but she took him instead since he's the father of her child. I don't know what she's planning to do but you should go find out. They're in the smallest town there. Don't say I said anything] **she said and Izaya frowned before looking at Celty. He was angry, but then he realized Shizuo was probably in danger and watched Celty leave the elevator before pressing floor one.

"Thanks Celty," he said before the elevator doors shut and he was going to find Shizuo.

Shizuo sat there, looking at Vorona angrily.

"Why are you doing this? Was this what you were planning all along?" he asked and she smirked at him, holding a knife in her hand.

"Yes, I'm afraid so… but I won't kill you, because you have my baby. Where is he now, with Orihara-kun? You know, I don't trust him," she said pacing slowly in front of Shizuo and he couldn't help but want to punch her in the face and run, but he had nowhere to go since there were weapons all around him and he couldn't afford to die.

"Well, the louse is actually good with children… any way's Vorona quit being a bitch and let me leave! If you're not going to kill me then why the hell am I still here?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Because I was assigned to kill you, but since I didn't, I will get murdered. Now, I do not want to die, and you can't die, so I need you to help me escape. I can't die knowing Delic is there, hoping that someday he could see his mother again," she said and Shizuo looked at her, her eyes begging him to save her.

"Where are you planning to go?" he asked, and she sighed.

"America, where they can't find me. You have no choice to help me Shizuo, because if you try to run, I may not kill you, but they will," she asked pointing to the men standing in the doorway holding snipers.

"Can, can I make a phone call? I just want to tell Izaya I'm okay," he said and she frowned.

"No, you can't contact anyone, and if you do, I'll make sure Orihara dies before he gets here to save you," she said and Shizuo was frightened by the sudden threats she was giving him. He knew that he wasn't in any position to put Izaya in danger, but he wasn't sure helping her flee the area was legal. He looked at Vorona and swallowed before standing up.

"I'll try and help you as much as I can."

**My internet was down so that's why you have more than one chapter, so I didn't stop writing even then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**. In 2 days you will have chapter 15. I'm thinking about ending this at the 25-30 chapter range hopefully. Sorry about the wait, I had writers block in the middle of this chapter…**

* * *

Izaya sat impatiently on the plane hoping it would go by faster. He had two hours until he gets to Honshu, and he could wait any longer. He tried getting his mind off of the worst things that Vorona could've been doing to Shizuo but he tried getting them off of his mind. He knew that Vorona was the daughter of a very important man, and that he probably had no chance of getting to Shizuo without a few injuries but it was worth it. He was on an online chat room when one of them said something interesting.

**P1 {Have you ever wondered what happened to Heiwajima-san? Rumor says Izaya-san killed him and when I thought they looked like a happy couple} **

**P2 {Happy is right, but I doubt Heiwajima-san is dead, he's probably on his honeymoon.}**

**P3 {No, because Orihara-san was walking through Ikebukuro with his son! Kanra-chan, what do you think happened to Heiwajima-san? You're really quiet lately}**

Izaya looked at the messages and sighed. _If only I knew…_

**Kanra {Maybe Heiwajima-san's evil ex wanted to get back together with him and threatened to kill him unless he got back together with her. Imagine how poor Orihara must feel? To have the one he loves taken from him by a selfish, evil, no good, cock-blocking son of a bitch!} **

He had pressed send before realizing what he said and instantly regretted it. It was way to obvious and he hoped that they ignored it without any thought, but of course, they didn't.

**P2 {Um, Kanra-chan, are you okay?} **

**P1 {Seems Kanra-chan reads way too much manga.}**

**Kanra {Yeah, I do, it was a suggestion you never know…}**

**P2 {That's true}**

**P3 {Anyways gays are dedicated lovers sometimes, and the bond of Shizaya is as strong as ever}**

**P2 {No duh, if Shizuo dumps Izaya, he gets stabbed, and if Izaya dumps Shizuo, he gets a broken neck. I think they'll be together for a while. Unless what Kanra-chan said is right, then Izaya may never want to get back together, isn't that right Kanra-chan? Who wants to date a person who can cheat on them, I definitely wouldn't}**

Izaya felt like crying at that moment, and as his tears rolled down his cheeks he quickly wiped them away. He needed to get his mind off of Shizuo but he couldn't find a way to do it. That was when his phone rang and it was Delic. He answered it without any hesitation and tried to get himself back together.

"Yes Deli-chan?" he said and he heard Delic giggle.

"Izaya-san, are you on the plane?" he asked and Izaya sighed in a little annoyance at why he was contacted but didn't complain about it. He had treated Delic like his son for a long time, and he wanted Delic to feel like he was his son, but not forget about his real father.

"Yes Deli-chan, I'm on the plane," he said and heard Delic sigh on the other end. He was curious on why he was so disappointed and hope that by any chance he didn't have to ask.

"Okay, well can I have permission to go to the orphanage to visit a friend of mine? Grandma didn't know if you would allow me to go to that place. I even tried making her doing it with that thing you said, per… per… what was it again?" he asked and Izaya smiled at Delic's innocence.

"Persuasion, tell Mrs. Heiwajima I give you permission okay? And not everyone will fall for your cuteness Delic, Mrs. Heiwajima is immune," he said remembering his past times meeting Shizuo's mother and not once did she coo over a baby that she held.

"Okay… thanks anyways," he said and Izaya immediately knew that he had hurt the boy's feelings, and tried to apologize but Delic had hung up before he had a chance. Izaya sighed and looked out the window into the clouds below and sighed. The sky was a bright orange with hints or red and yellow across it, indicating that the sun was setting and was such a beautiful sight even in the sky. It made him thing of the time he and Shizuo went to the festival and watched the sunset with it's beautiful colors before being polluted by the hundreds of color that exploded in the air that night. Izaya closed his eyes reliving that day, knowing that it was probably the best day he had ever spent with Shizuo and smiled softly, remembering his words. _I will always love you, and promise to leave your side no matter what. _Izaya felt tears roll down his cheeks as he put his head in his arms and cried quietly. _Why couldn't you keep that promise? Why did you have to make me cry? Why do I have to love you so much? _He thought angrily and continued sobbing before he eventually, cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Vorona, can I at least call Delic? I want to tell him I'm okay," Shizuo asked looking into the woman's crystal blue eyes that were glaring at him since he woke up that morning. They were in the room Shizuo was being held hostage in and it started to reek of rust and blood. No one seemed to be bothered by the horrid smell and Shizuo nearly vomited up the food that was provided to him and didn't understand how they could manage such a foul aroma. He looked around at the walls, which were covered in a dark, faded, brown substance, and so was the single mattress in the back of the room and Shizuo did not want to walk into that room with the thought of what was going on in there.

"No, because Orihara-kun is probably with Delic and I know that child of ours cannot keep a secret," Vorona said and Shizuo frowned knowing she was completely right. Delic had told Shizuo that Izaya had worn a skirt to work and Izaya blushed such a deep red that a tomato wasn't even a good thing to compare him too.

"What if he thinks I'm dead?" he asked and Vorona sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"I texted this Celty woman telling her everything. She probably already told Orihara-kun not to come save you because you were perfectly fine. Who is she? A secret lover?" she asked and Shizuo frowned at the thought of dating his best friend. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, since he saw her head in Izaya's bookshelf, it was just that that underground doctor of his would be extremely pissed if he knew that he was into his wife.

"Friends wife, I would never cheat on Izaya. I love him, and the guy can kill me," he said remembering how many times Izaya cut him and got him hit by cars and trucks. Vorona looked at him and frowned. She was obviously still into Shizuo but tried hard not to show her jealously. If anything, this whole flee to America is just an excuse to get closer to Shizuo. Yes, she has to leave, but she doesn't need his help. She's just hoping that somehow, she can get Shizuo to break his commitment with Izaya for just one moment for he can be hers. Who know how long that will take considering she was leaving the country soon. The whole plan was if she can't have him, neither can Izaya. That's just how selfish that bitter woman was. The only thing is, she doesn't know Izaya is on his way, and without that knowledge, things will get interesting.

"Is that so? What if Orihara-kun cheated on you?" she asked, and Shizuo glared at her with rage in his eyes.

"He'd never do that, he always keeps that kind of work professional," he said with too much certainty. It almost made him seem like he followed Izaya on his job but he doesn't. He did that once and Izaya spotted him and got them into an argument about trust with then ended with really rough make up sex.

"How do you know Shizuo? Orihara is one sneaky bastard. With you gone, what do you expect him to do, sit around crying, eating ice cream, hoping you'll come back soon like a true boyfriend should? Maybe he's at gay bars getting drunk, whoring around. How well do you really know him?" he asked and Shizuo raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. _What goes on in her head? _He thought before sighing.

"First, Izaya doesn't drink. Last time we went drinking, I was dragging the louse out of a fight with some chick who he threatened to kill. Second, gay bars are not his thing. He said the day he brings his ass in one of those whore clubs is the day that he buys a new coat. I won't say he will cry about me, but I know he wants me to go home to him and Delic. And what the fuck was the last time you saw that damn guy obey anyone? If anything he hopped his ass on the next flight here. Face it Vorona, Izaya loves me. And what the hell is with these questions?" he said and Vorona frowned, knowing it was useless to try and come between them, but not giving up.

"Shizuo, why do you love him so much? After all he's done to you?" she asked through clenched teeth and Shizuo smiled softly at her, trying really hard to get over the retched smell that is roaming in this room.

"Because, after 8 years of trying to kill each other, we were able to admit that the first day we met, we didn't hate each other, we were actually in love," he said and Vorona looked at him kind of confused.

"W-what?" she asked and Shizuo sighed turning around in his chair.

"It's complicated, but a couple months ago, we played twenty questions and he asked how long have I had feelings so I said it was kind of love at first sight. Then, I asked him and he said the same thing which coming from him sounded kind of like bullshit, but he was able to prove it somehow," he said and Vorona growled inwardly cursing herself for asking such a stupid question.

"I see, well I'm happy you guess are together," she said and Shizuo frowned.

"You're lying," he said and she looked at him a little shocked at how easily he read her expression and she gritted her teeth.

"No I'm not," she snarled and Shizuo stood up, standing in front of her with an identified emotion in his coffee colored eyes.

"Yes you are Vorona; wait a minute, what the hell is going on? You're a fucking high class weapon dealer and assassin, why the fuck am I here?!" Shizuo exclaimed, not mentioning the amount of stupidity he had experienced from not noticing this earlier before the week had gone by. Vorona looked at Shizuo and a little annoyance and fright as the man stood over her, her resembling a cub and him an angry bear.

"Maybe, maybe because I wanted you by my side? I was angry at Orihara-san for taking you before I had a chance so I wanted him dead!" she yelled and Shizuo looked at her and frowned. _Wanted Izaya dead? Where is he now? _He thought.

"Where is Izaya? What did you do to him?" Shizuo yelled and Vorona laughed wickedly running her fingers through her hair.

"Nothing, absoulutly nothing and do you want to know why? Because my men failed because of that child of yours! Protecting Izaya-san? What the hell!?" she screamed and Shizuo stood there a little mortified. _This bitch is crazy…_

"Wow Vorona, I wish someone told you that if you love something let it go," Shizuo heard and turned to the doorway seeing Izaya standing there twirling his knife and the two guards passed out on the ground behind him. He hadn't heard any struggled, and screaming… so he wondered what the hell had happened. Maybe Izaya was that good…

"H-how did you get in here!?" she yelled and Izaya walked inside the room, smelling the foul scent and waving his hand in the air.

"You're security sticks as much as this room, what the hell do you do in here, fuck and kill? How slutty," Izaya said and Shizuo had to look away before he laughed. She glared at Izaya before smirking.

"Not as big as a slut as you Orihara-kun, I doubt anyone would be a bigger slut than you," she said and Izaya flushed a light pink, before frowning.

"That is where you are wrong Vorona, at least I know how to use a condom on a one night stand," he said and Vorona's cheeks grew a bright red.

"Fuck you Orihara!" she yelled and threw something she was holding at him. Izaya quickly dodged it before throwing a blade, that grazed her cheek, leaving a thin red line that began to bleed.

"Don't you know it's rude to ruin a woman's face," Vorona said, holding her cheek and Izaya held his blade out smirking at her.

"And since when are you a woman? " he said and Vorona ran at and went to punch him, missing him completely. Izaya was getting tired of her and swung his knife at her when she grabbed the blade with her hand, blood quickly pouring from it. Shizuo watched the two of them fight, not knowing exactly what to do. Was Izaya planning to kill her? Does he even kill people without the influence of suicide?

"If you don't let go you'll bleed out," Izaya growled and Vorona ignored the pain in her hand to swing her foot up kicking Izaya straight in the lower stomach. The blow felt like he had lost all wind in his lungs, but he quickly got up and swung his leg forward, catching her behind the knee making her fall forward. Izaya stood over her and held his knife to her throat.

"I-Izaya, don't," Shizuo said and Izaya glared at her. He wasn't going to kill her for Delic's sake, but he held the knife closer.

"Y-you know, kicking me in the balls may have hurt, but I was punched in the face by Shizuo and managed to get back up, you're lucky that I care for Delic not to kill you. You better get up and leave like you were planning, and never come back, because if you do, I may as well kill you," Izaya growled before letting her up. She left quickly and Izaya held his stomach, the pain slowly subsiding.

"You know, you could've helped instead of just standing there," he said and Shizuo looked at him before hugging him tightly.

"S-Shizuo,"

"Thanks Izaya," he said and felt something wet on his hand and moved away and saw blood on it.

"Are you bleeding?!" he asked and Izaya looked at him, remembering that a bullet had grazed him when he was trying to get through.

"I-It's fine, just a little scratch," he said and Shizuo frowned at him before taking off his jacket and shirt. It was more than a graze. He was actually shot and Izaya clenched his teeth in pain.

"What the hell? How did you not feel this?" he asked, ripping Izaya's shirt and wrapping it around his wound.

"M-maybe because anger took over," Izaya said and Shizuo picked him up and ran out of the building.

"You do realize there's no way I can bring you to Shinra's right?" he asked and Izaya sighed, not really wanting to go to the hospital, but it seemed he had no choice.

* * *

"Izaya! Daddy!" Delic cried running to the two men and hugging them.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Deli-chan, so be gentle," Izaya said, holding his side and Delic looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" he asked and Shizuo looked at Delic before picking him up.

"He got shot by a bad man," he said and Delic gasped before asking Izaya if he could see it. They laughed before saying thank you to Shizuo's mom, and left to go home.

"Did it hurt?" Delic asked Izaya when they got home and Izaya nodded while he sat down on the couch. They didn't tell him what happened, since some of the things were too intense since it involved his mom and he didn't need to know that. Shizuo soon told Delic it was time for his bath and Delic quickly raced to the bathroom and hopped in the big bathtub.

"Daddy, was in fun in Honshu?" Delic asked and Shizuo shampooed his blonde head and Shizuo shook his head.

"No, it was smelly and scary…" he said, pouring water on him to rinse out the soap.

"Oh, can I tell you about my new friend?" he asked and Shizuo nodded.

His name is Hibiya, and he has gold eyes like you, but he looks kind of like Izaya-nii, which is kind of weird," he said and Shizuo stopped when he heard this.

"Really?" he asked and Delic nodded.

"Honest, and he says that he mommy left him there when he was a baby, because she didn't know who his daddy was… it's really sad huh daddy?" he asked and Shizuo nodded. This was all too funny for Shizuo to take it seriously so he asked Delic about Izaya's friend, who he knew was not imaginary, considering they saw him at Russian sushi.

"That's nice Delic," he said taking Delic out of the tub who, like a dog, shook himself dry.

"Ugh, Delic why are you doing that!?" Shizuo cried turning to his son who wasn't there. He looked at the bathroom door that was wide open and frowned.

"SHIZUO! GET SOME CLOTHES ON YOUR KID!" He heard Izaya scream from downstairs and frowned. _Where I he learning these habits!?_

* * *

**It's terrible... really bad. Blame writers block. And for my other story, I'll be updating it soon also, Scars Bring Pain, Tears That Love. It's taking me a while to get the concept on how it's a romance story so the plot is lagging. 5 reviews. And the next chapter will be a smut to make up for this awful chapter!**


End file.
